


Faith falls hard on our shoulders

by drunk_roxy, Szmaragd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Femslash, Fantasy, Feminist Themes, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic-Users, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Торжественная тишина библиотек хранит многое: и древние сказания, и летописи с военных походов, и сказ о золотом граде, и легенду о тех, кого зовут Семерыми.Великие воительницы, что раз за разом возрождаются, чтобы спасти мир — а если ноша их ляжет на плечи подросток, у которых свои проблемы и заботы будут, серьезнее и важнее даже и мира со всем его злом – справятся ли?
Kudos: 1





	1. Затворница

Свой родной дом — приютившийся на окраине захолустного городка сруб — Мередит видела в последний раз в семнадцать.

В тот год мать слегла от очередной болезни — её и без того слабое здоровье подорвала долгая и тяжёлая работа (которая, впрочем, так и не помогла им выбраться из бедности). Она была дочерью небогатого фермера и рано вышла замуж — за такого же молодого и совсем ещё зеленого парня, полного невозможных амбиций и непоколебимой веры в себя.

Но, не успело их дочери исполниться и пяти лет, как он влез в очередную пьяную схватку — и погиб, не успев воплотить в жизнь и четверти своих планов.  
В рассказах деда и матери об отце Мередит так ни разу и не услышала, как из многообещающего выпускника-травника тот превратился в угрюмого пьяницу, только чудом не влезшего в долги.

Но, став старше, начала догадываться.  
Ответ маячил прямо перед ней — всякий раз, как она смотрелась в покрытое царапинами треснувшее зеркало, пытаясь придумать, чем бы в этот раз замаскировать отвратительно белые глаза.

Родная, единственная дочь, на которую было возложено столько надежд, оказалась провалом — как тут не начать горе в дешёвом пиве топить?

Ей пришлось уйти из дома с тряпичной сумкой, старым кинжалом — да ещё одним, купленным за последние деньги «на всякий случай»: не было другого пути. Работать в городе она не хотела — хватило уже тех криков и сальных комментариев, которые она получала со своих четырнадцати, когда начала помогать матери в попытке хоть какую-то копейку заработать; а на приют в ближайшей магической академии рассчитывать не могла, даже как подающая надежды сирота, которых подбирали иногда сердобольные наставницы в небольших провинциальных городах.

Но никому, даже самой милосердной и полной сочувствия магее, не нужна была подопечная, способная только к Цвету.

Что с того, что она уже в десять могла стать невидимой, если ни одна другая стихия не отзывалась? Ни малейшей вспышки не срывалось с её пальцев, ни одна капля не покорялась её магии — будто и вправду прокляла её та старуха-торговка, когда мать ещё была беременна.

А ведь даже сильнейшие магеи Цвета, состоящие в советницах, своей магией пользовались редко, считая её декоративной, пригодной в лучшем случае для шпионок — но шпионить давно уже было не за кем, — и предпочитая менее отзывчивые, но более полезные стихии, вроде Огня или Света.  
Зачем тогда ей, дефектной девчонке, с этой стихией пытаться сладить?

Что она может, иллюзии перед деревенскими бездарными показывать?  
Смех да и только.

Потому Мередит затянула пояс и отправилась путешествовать.

В грубой тунике, с двумя кинжалами и толстой книгой, в которую собирала безо всякой системы дорожные заметки обо всем, что видела и слышала в попутных деревнях, — мелким почерком, оставляя быстрые, неаккуратные зарисовки на полях. И красивый цветок в корнях старого дуба, и оленьи бои ранней весной, и поросшие жестким кустарником каменные обрывы над рекой — всё, что захватывало взгляд и что хотелось в памяти надежно сохранить.  
Какая-нибудь из крупных столичных библиотек наверняка предложила бы щедрую цену ей за этот сборник, если бы Мередит вздумалось его продать — и если бы ей довелось добраться до столицы.

Но путешествие её окончилось спустя три года в таверне неприметного портового городка, где её нашел господин Икар.  
— Скажите, вам известна легенда о Семерых?

А Мередит поначалу ведь не ожидала ничего от этого разговора.

С той секунды, как хозяин таверны шепотом сообщил, что кое-кто желает с ней поговорить, она ненавидела и себя, и свое решение задержаться здесь, чтобы немного подзаработать — и весь город целиком.

Потому что подобные разговоры с ней до этого заводили с одной целью.

Сколько бы она ни куталась в грубую ткань, сколько бы ни сутулилась и сколько бы ни прятала под чёлкой белые глаза — те самые, уродливые, что так резко становились очаровательной особенностью всякий раз.  
— Конечно.

Слышала ли она! Что за смешной вопрос. За все три года ей столько легенд и сказаний услышать довелось — на небольшую библиотеку хватило бы.

Она ожидала только самого плохого от этого разговора — что опять придется скандалить, бежать, ненавидеть себя и прятаться в лесах, среди безразличных деревьев и животных.  
Но господин Икар заговорил о другом.  
— А знаете ли вы о том, что эти великие воительницы перерождались во времена великой нужды?

Он повторял это позже — глубокой ночью, сидя на ящиках в порту рядом с Ашанти, пока её белые метки слабо светились, реагируя на притаившихся в потемках духов.

И позже, и позже — всё так же мягко, спокойно и едва ли не заботливо. О великих древних магеях, спасших когда-то мир своими неправильными силами. О том, как они вновь и вновь возрождаются, когда нужна их помощь.  
О том, что у них — сломанных и запутавшихся — на самом деле есть дар.

— Красивая история.

И ему верили.  
И за ним шли.

Путешествие Мередит окончилось в высоком каменном особняке в закрытом квартале далекого северного города, окруженного десятками ферм. Подобные дома она прежде и на рисунках-то не видела — а теперь у неё была своя комната, мягкая кровать и целый шкаф, полный добротных, длинных платьев из беленого льна и расшитых рубах из её любимой грубой ткани.

О подобном она прежде и мечтать не смела.

— Вам стоит ещё многому научиться. Но не торопитесь.  
В этом огромном особняке их было трое: сама Мередит, Ашанти и Дэйна, которую они встретили в пекарне небольшой деревни. Господин Икар же часто отлучался, чтобы разыскать остальных воительниц.  
— Всё хозяйство в вашем распоряжении. Тренируйтесь, но и не забывайте про отдых.

Ашанти оказалась воительницей Огня, Дэйна — Воды, а Мередит наблюдала за ними с затаенной, горчащей завистью.  
На фоне их сверкающих сил её магия Цвета оказалась слишком блеклой.

От её двух кинжалов было бы больше пользы: они и в руку ложились привычнее, и выручали её не раз.  
А магия — что магия? Бесполезная она и глупая, ничего с ней не сделать.

Потому она сбегала. В город. Подальше от собственной бесполезности и блеклости.  
В город, где был шумный рынок и узкие улочки, сотни магазинчиков с яркими вывесками и роскошные тенистые сады, что принадлежали местной академии — обычно туда пускали только студенток, но два раза в неделю высокие кованые ворота открывали для всех желающих. В город, что был суматошным, кипучим от рассвета и до поздней ночи, громким, слепящим; заполненным от края до края людьми — обыкновенными, разными, с их ничем не примечательными мелкими жизнями, — и Мередит пряталась в этой толпе, пытаясь смешаться, раствориться и стать такой же совсем-совсем обыкновенной.

Иногда у неё получалось.

А потом она возвращалась в особняк.

— Ого. Там настолько холодно?  
Мередит поставила корзину на стол в кухне и обернулась.  
Ашанти стояла в дверях, со своей постоянной насмешкой, притаившейся в уголках губ. Расшитая золотыми листьями, её рубаха не была застегнута — как и всегда, — только заправлена в темную юбку, что едва доставала ей до колен.

Мередит спешно отвела взгляд и запахнула плотнее свою накидку, слишком теплую даже для зябкой северной весны:  
— Нет. Мне так просто лучше.  
Ашанти сухо засмеялась и вытащила из корзины яблоко.  
— Как знаешь. Что нового?  
— Деревья какая-то гадость пожрала и ничего её не берет, мука дорожает, и нигде сейчас не сыскать шелка.  
— Кошмар.

Она опиралась на высокую спинку стула, и её будто совсем не заботило, что рубашка начинает сползать с плеча. Мередит поскорее отвернулась, сжав кулаки: горло сдавило раздражающей горечью.

Ашанти будто ничего никогда не заботило.  
Мередит так не могла. Даже если и сильно хотела.

Подолы её платьев подметали пол, рубашки застегивались на все пуговицы, до самой шеи, и даже туники, которые она надевала в путешествиях поверх удобных штанов, всегда доставали до колен.  
В четырнадцать она начала работать, в четырнадцать же и услышала впервые, какие у неё на самом деле глаза необыкновенные и красивые, и ноги стройные, и платье на её ладной фигуре чудо как хорошо сидит.

И после, и после — хозяева постоялых дворов и таверн, где она останавливалась и где подрабатывала, торговцы на рынках, покупатели в лавках, извозчики и даже случайные прохожие не видели в ней работницу, путешественницу, соседку или магею.

Под слоями ткани, за сутулой спиной, в неприметных, простецких одеждах в ней всё равно видели тело.

Красивое тело.

А вот Ашанти будто было всё равно.

А вот Ашанти это будто нравилось.

А Мередит заходила в ванную — просторную, светлую, чистую ванную с зеркалами во всю стену, в которые не зазорно было бы посмотреться и Королеве — и прятала глаза. Никак не могла отмыться от налипших на неё грязных взглядов и присвистываний в спину.  
Её, бывало, душили слезы.  
Она же действительно была красивой — она это знала. Мама говорила, что из неё выйдет завидная невеста, пускай и без приданого. Швея, у которой господин Икар заказывал им платья, причитала, что такую фигуру скрывать — преступление. А кухарка, та самая, что ругала Ашанти за разгульный вид, на неё лишь цокала и советовала хоть немного открыться, чтобы выглядеть как женщина, а то и не посмотрит никто.

— Они и так смотрят, — шипела Мередит себе под нос, отвернувшись.

Она не хотела быть женщиной, на которую все смотрят. И завидной невестой — тоже.  
Она хотела быть путешественницей. Исследовательницей. Сказительницей. Воительницей. Великой избранной магеей.

— Ты слишком много внимания обращаешь, — фыркнула как-то особо теплым вечером Ашанти, общипывая мелкие кисловатые виноградины с лежащей на расписном блюде кисти. — Будь проще.  
— Проще?  
— Ну да.  
В ногах у неё вились пронырливые духи дома, полюбившие её с первого же дня. Её метки вновь сияли мягким светом, и она время от времени кидала налитые соком ягоды на пол.  
— Они всё равно смотрят. Что толку переживать?  
Мередит поежилась.  
— Пусть смотрят. Пусть хоть шеи себе свернут, но ты-то себе хозяйка. Пусть смотрят на то, что ты решила показать. Пусть смотрят потому, что ты захотела, чтобы они смотрели.  
И было что-то в её словах — но всё равно почему-то они казались неправильными.

Мередит потянулась к блюду с фруктами.  
— А ты не думаешь, что это отвратительно? Что они вообще смотрят?  
Ашанти лишь отмахнулась небрежно.  
— Так было и так будет. Извлекай выгоду.  
Почему-то её слова казались сильно неправильными.

Ночью, глядя на себя в огромное зеркало, Мередит вновь едва не расплакалась.

Неужели и правда к этому можно было привыкнуть?

Неужели Ашанти это и правда так сильно нравилось?

Неужели и правда можно было этого добиваться специально?

Мередит терялась и не знала, чего хотела больше: чтобы чужие взгляды её не заботили и были, наоборот, в радость — или чтобы на неё в конце концов перестали смотреть только как на красивое тело.

— Такой красавице и скидку не жалко сделать.  
Мередит выбирала персики — крупные, темные, привезенные откуда-то с юга. Короткое северное лето подходило к концу, фруктовые ряды заполонили иногородние торговцы, не гнушавшиеся просить втридорога даже за чернику, которой полны были местные леса.  
— Бери-бери, куколка, не пожалеешь.  
На рынке стоял гомон, но это Мередит расслышала отвратительно четко.

Персик треснул в слишком сильно сжатых пальцах.  
Её будто ледяной водой окатило.

А потом она и правда услышала всплеск и чужие вскрики — и её рывком вернуло в мир.  
У торговца с сединой в длинных волосах краснела щека, люди вокруг шептались — она услышала несколько раз «да что ж творит», — а за её спиной стояла Дэйна, с которой они в этот раз вышли на рынок вместе.

У Дэйны были сжаты кулаки и сведены к переносице светлые брови.

По руке Мередит медленно стекал сок из раздавленного персика.  
— Ублюдок, — прошипела Дэйна.  
Рынок заголосил уже за их спинами.

Мередит не сразу поняла, что до сих пор держит несчастный персик в руке, потом закинула его небрежно в придорожную канаву, догоняя до сих пор хмурую Дэйну.  
— Как бы у господина Икара проблем из-за этого не было, — бросила та с тихим вздохом. — Он поймет, я не сомневаюсь, но всё же… эх. Ты как?  
— В порядке. Спасибо.  
Дэйна дернула плечами.  
— Бабушка меня всегда учила, что такие не заткнутся, пока не получат.

Мередит кивнула и одернула раздраженно юбку:  
— А мне-то столько вздыхали, что я в этом платье ну совсем затворница и как жаль в него такую красоту прятать! Хоть правда в мешок кутайся!  
Стража распахнула перед ними высокие ворота закрытого квартала. Они вышли на вымощенную гладким камнем тенистую аллею, ведущую к особняку.  
— Не поможет, — вздохнула Дэйна, пиная попавшийся под ноги желудь. — Понимаешь, таким же всё равно, в мешке ты или, как Ашанти, в одной рубахе. Они… делают это потому, что хотят. Не потому, что ты выглядишь как-то не так.  
Уже во дворе особняка Мередит поняла, что её вновь душат злые бессильные слезы.

Она не виновата.

Дэйна говорила об этом просто. Так же просто, как рассказывала бабушкин рецепт пирога, который раскупали ещё до полудня. Так же просто, как делилась мыслями после особо долгой изматывающей тренировки или неспешной вечерней прогулки в академических садах.

Она не виновата.

Это было так просто, а вместе с тем — странно.  
Отвернувшись очередной ночью от зеркала, она всё продолжала думать об этом.

В детстве Мередит думала, что это с ней что-то не так, что это она как-то неправильно себя ведет. Позже — поняла, что наоборот, всё так, и попыталась это скрыть. Пусть уж лучше называют уродиной и затворницей, но хотя бы оставят в покое.  
И это не помогло.

«Такие не заткнутся, пока не получат. Они смотрят, потому что хотят», — повторял голос Дэйны в её голове.

Мередит смотрела в зеркало, и ей неожиданно становилось спокойнее.

— Предлагаешь лупить их всех? — хрипло спросила Ашанти, и Дэйна дернулась, разрезав тесто на неровные полосы. — Пока не начнут ходить с фингалами и сломанными носами?  
Мередит поежилась и едва не пролила отвар мимо чашки.  
— А если и так? — фыркнула Дэйна. — Зато сразу будет видно, кто нормальный, а кто позволяет себе… всякое.

Смех за спиной резко перешел в долгий кашель.  
Дожди шли целую неделю, и непривычная к подобной погоде Ашанти заболела уже на второй день, решив выбраться на тренировку с молниями. Сидела теперь, куталась в шерстяные шали, и кашляла душераздирающе.

— «Нормальных» по пальцам пересчитать можно, — продолжила она, принимая свою чашку из рук Мередит.  
Дэйна нахмурилась.  
— Всё не так плохо.

Мередит наблюдала за ними от растопленной печки: как смеется-кашляет Ашанти, как Дэйна вскидывает голову, хмурясь, пока её ловкие пальцы замысловато выплетают тесто, как они спорят негромко и прерываясь на «будь здорова» о взглядах, словах и тех «нормальных», которые знают, как себя вести.  
И она хотела бы согласиться с Дэйной, но — почему-то слова Ашанти в этот раз были ей ближе.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе не встречались никогда хорошие парни, — бросила наконец Дэйна, закрывая дверцу печи с первым десятком булочек внутри и отряхивая белые от муки руки. — Но не стоит из-за этого бросаться на всех.  
— Парней, которые мне встречались, кто-то тоже называла хорошими, — ответила Ашанти. — Наивно ожидать порядочности и добросердечия от каждого встречного, особенно когда опыт подсказывает быть готовой к худшему.  
Дэйна только бросила на неё хмурый взгляд, но промолчала.

Соглашаться с Ашанти — пусть даже и в мыслях — оказалось неприятным.  
Мередит поморщилась, допивая отвар, и решила, что подумает об этом позже. Ночью.

У неё было так много новых мыслей, из-за которых хотелось и смеяться, и плакать, и дышать чуть глубже и свободнее — и успокаивать внезапную тревогу.  
Слишком много мыслей, слишком много выводов.

Но взглянув одним вечером в зеркало, она вдруг поняла, что не хочет ни отворачиваться, ни плакать. И улыбнулась.  
Она ведь и правда не виновата, и с ней и правда всё в порядке, и никого это и правда не должно касаться. Не она глупая, что прячет «такую красоту», не она делает недостаточно, чтобы её перестали задевать, не она обязана кутаться в длинные шали, чтобы ничьего внимания не привлекать.

Это было так просто — но почему-то она шла к этому так долго.

А следующим днем кухарка резала зелень к обеду и опять ругала Ашанти, которая «почти голая ходит, ну где у неё стыд, Трисветлая!», и опять причитала, что Мередит совсем-совсем ничего не показывает и что на такую невесту никто и не взглянет. Мередит слушала вполуха, выкладывая из корзины продукты с рынка, а за спиной её посмеивалась Ашанти.  
— Пусть болтает что хочет, — сказала она позже, поднимаясь по устланной ковром лестнице к спальне. — Мне-то нравится.


	2. Развратница

Последний из вольных городов, древняя Трианда, словно затерялась среди иссеченных ветром скал и раскаленных песков в самом сердце пустыни тысячи лет назад. Её высокие стены, неприступная преграда на пути незваных гостей, до сих пор выпускали в большой мир величайших из великих некромантов и медиумов, тех, что входили в историю — или, как минимум, оставались в памяти людской молвы как непревзойденные мастера своего дела. Даже при королевском дворе можно было встретить их смуглые, ярко контрастирующие с белыми ритуальными метками, лица — и чаще всего эти лица принадлежали весьма и весьма высокопоставленным особам.

Злые языки — обычно те, кто обладали куда более скромными способностями и куда меньшим влиянием, — поговаривали, что только так Трианде удается пока сохранять независимость. С чего бы ещё Королева продолжала терпеть это заносчивое белое пятно на картах своих владений.

Но пока, продолжая отправлять в столицу незаурядные умы и выдающиеся таланты, великий вольный город мог и дальше оставаться великим и вольным — и хранить свои секреты при себе, под сотней замков, словно величайшее из сокровищ. Под сотней замков и за тяжелыми воротами, что открывались не больше пары раз в год — для редких, но роскошных ярмарок и для того, чтобы дать уйти немногим избранным.  
Всё остальное время они были надежно закрыты, обрекая не отличившихся триандцев на выживание в суровой пустынной общине.

Так, слово в слово повторяясь, и писали те редкие путешественницы, которым удавалось заглянуть на ярмарки в Трианде.  
Заметки их были одинаково мрачными: и магией там пренебрегают в пользу общения с духами, и законы там древние, и традиции нерушимые — дремучее, словом, общество.

Сами триандцы лишь посмеивались в ответ — мол, так кажется лишь с непривычки, а законы и традиции оттого и древни да нерушимы, что без них от города давным-давно остались бы только руины. А чтобы понять и принять это, достаточно бы пожить в городе всего пару лет.  
Ашанти посмеивалась вместе с ними.

Смех отдавался горечью.

Над традициями и законами не задумывались — они просто были. Как часть ежедневных ритуалов или полузабытого прошлого. Кто о таком думать-то будет?

Ашанти рискнула лишь однажды.

Уже после того, как вышла за стены города огненным столпом и после того, как добралась до первого большого селения. Даже после того, как получила первую серьезную работу — вместо случайных подработок с усмирением разбушевавшихся домовых да полевых духов.  
Спустя пару лет, услышав случайно на выходе из мясной лавки разговор земляка-некроманта и усмехнувшись по привычке, задумалась вдруг на несколько долгих минут.

И очнулась только когда какой-то прохожий в тяжёлом зелёном плаще, обняв её за плечи, участливо спросил, всё ли с молодой леди в порядке.  
Потому что у нее тряслись и искрились руки.

Над законами и традициями не задумывались — и правильно.  
Так спокойнее было и проще.

Мама учила, что сор из избы не выносят — а уж из Трианды тем более. Пусть лежит и гниёт на жарких улицах, местные-то к запаху привычны, а других заботить не должно.  
Тут и себе признаться страшно, что воняет уже невыносимо, и хорошо бы всё это убрать.

Ашанти не думала больше об этом. Ни разу.  
Какая разница — она ведь уже оттуда ушла.

Многие города предлагали ей большие деньги и серьезную работу, но из всех она бежала, не прожив и полугода: постоянно казалось, что ушла от Трианды она недостаточно, что её найдут, догонят и вернут. Ведь матери нужна помощь, да и права никакого уходить у неё не было — не остановили только потому, что побоялись. Не видели прежде, чтоб девчонка — и вдруг в чистый огонь превращалась.  
Магия была не в почете, женщины были заняты более важными делами, чем развитие дара, о подобном только в легендах и рассказывали.

Это её и спасло.

А она ведь даже магичкой нормальной не была, только Огонь ей и поддавался. Но кому это было важно.

Никому.

— Это великие древние магеи, которые, как и вы, владели лишь одной стихией.

Никому, кроме господина Икара.

— Но как раз в этом и была их сила. Сила, позволившая им спасти мир.

В этом городке Ашанти тоже не хотела задерживаться, недели бы две ещё прожила — и дальше, за море. Но господину Икару почему-то хотелось верить.  
При бывшем королевском советнике (если он о себе не врал) было бы безопаснее. Да и возможность мир спасти звучала привлекательно.  
От чего — господин Икар так и не сказал.

Да и было ли это важно?

Ашанти такие мелочи не заботили.  
Ей нужна была безопасность, свобода и цель посерьезнее болтовни с недовольными духами. Господин Икар всё это предоставил — к чему просить большего.

Придет время — расскажет.

— И ни в чем себе не отказывайте.

После побега Ашанти довольно скоро перестала нуждаться в деньгах: даже за простой разговор с домовым платили достаточно, сверху накидывая пару лишних монет за белые метки; но даже туго набитый кошель не шел в сравнение с богатствами господина Икара, которые теперь почти все были в их распоряжении.  
И если Мередит с Дэйной скромничали, Ашанти действительно ни в чем себе не отказывала.

Прозрачное платье из диковинной дорогой ткани, легкой и полупрозрачной, тяжелые серьги с драгоценными камнями, искусное золотое шитье на рубашке, тонкой ковки браслет на ногу — она, бывало, до ночи пропадала в лучших городских мастерских. Дома денег на хорошую одежду не всегда хватало, и, бегая в старом сарафане, она завидовала богатым подружкам, которые меняли наряды несколько раз на дню и звенели-сверкали украшениями.  
Мама учила, что в красоте её сила, но как быть красивой, когда у тебя лишь одно праздничное платье и единственные бусы из дешевого зеленого камня?

Наполняя изукрашенные перламутровыми пластинами шкатулки серьгами и ожерельями, а высокий резной шкаф у кровати — дорогими одеждами, Ашанти словно отыгрывалась за детство.  
Теперь она могла быть красивой.

В красоте — её сила, она это ещё совсем маленькой поняла.

С красивыми девочками чаще играли, красивым девочкам больше уступали, красивых девочек скорее брали замуж — везде они были первыми и лучшими.  
Мама, ругая её за разбитые колени и грязь на лице, повторяла, что такую её никто не полюбит. Старшая сестра, готовясь к свадьбе, сокрушалась о своей старой знакомой, которая даром что способная некромантка — страшна, как смертный грех, и делать с этим ничего не собирается, вот к её словам никто и не прислушивается. Лучшая подружка хвасталась новыми, сверкающими и звонкими, кольцами в косах, которые ей подарили в четырнадцать лет, — говорила, что так теперь все ходят и что это «соблазнительно».  
«Соблазнительно» — это тоже хорошо.

Важно — чтобы «соблазнительно» не перешло в «пошло», учила мама.  
Потому что с теми, кто выглядит «пошло» случаются всякие плохие вещи.

Ашанти девочкой была умной, всё поняла с первого раза и старалась даже в простой одежде выглядеть красиво и не пошло.

— Милое платье.

Наверное, у неё не вышло.

Наверняка у неё не вышло — мама же учила, что плохие вещи случаются только с теми, кто выглядит неправильно.  
Значит, что-то она сделала неправильно.

Она, правда, так и не поняла, что именно.  
То ли юбка оказалась недостаточно длинной, то ли походка чересчур развязной, да и задержалась она до позднего вечера, чтобы убрать после банкета — мало ли было тех тонкостей, которые она должна была учесть. Забыла, расслабилась, недосмотрела, спровоцировала, «у тебя же такая красивая фигура».

— Из-за тебя теперь у него всё тело в ожогах будет.

Когда она прибежала к сестре, огонь всё ещё играл меж её трясущихся пальцев.  
Сестра же уложила ребенка спать, вывела её на задний двор, где на туго натянутых меж деревьев веревках сохла аккуратно развешенная одежда, и тяжело выдохнула:  
— Не надо было оставаться допоздна.  
И она была права. Ашанти сама это знала.

— Он и сделать тебе ничего не успел, а ты уже его на всю жизнь изуродовала. Подумай, каково ему будет с такими-то ожогами? Да и убежать оттуда ты смогла — чего ещё ты теперь хочешь?  
Ашанти, умная девочка, всё это понимала, хоть и вспыхивали до сих пор огненные языки в её руках. А всё равно от безразличного тона сестры стало неприятно.  
Сестра потом обняла её, утешая, и сказала найти другую работу. И убежала в дом сразу же — ребенок проснулся.

Ей было двадцать. Её младшему сыну — два месяца. У неё потускнели метки на лице, и она с трудом бы вспомнила, как вызвать умершего родственника даже для короткого разговора.  
Ашанти сидела на заднем дворе и думала, что сестре куда тяжелее.

Мама об этом так никогда и не узнала.  
Ашанти ушла через три дня, оставив на лице господина Эмеки ещё один ожог.

И знала же, что виновата сама, что шум тут поднимать не из-за чего, что надо просто забыть всё и жить дальше, как другие живут. Деста жила, Ниема жила, Айо семью завела даже — чем это Ашанти такая особенная, почему это у неё должно быть как-то иначе?

Было в этом что-то неправильное.  
Что-то настолько неправильное, что она вспыхнула, словно заросшее сухим кустарником поле в середине лета — нежданно, от единственной искры.

Добралась до ближайшей деревни после изнурительного трехдневного пути через пустыню, замертво упав на первом же пороге, и отмывала долго ещё пятна сажи под внимательными взглядами самой младшей дочки семейства, что её приютило. Мелкая была магичкой, ждала нетерпеливо поступления в академию и всё просила показать что-нибудь.  
Признаваться, что она с рождения только Огнем и владеет, да и не знает, как у неё получилось такой трюк совершить (не всякая почетная магея могла со стихией объединиться, а тут совсем ещё девчонка) было боязно — мало ли что сделают. Потому отказывалась и оправдывалась, — мол, силы закончились, да и тратить их без веской причины у триандцев не принято.

А потом, когда ушла наконец из деревни, сотворив на прощание недолгую огненную иллюзию для мелкой — пусть полюбуется напоследок, — и вовсе о своей магии не вспоминала.  
Господин Икар наверняка проделал долгий путь, чтобы её найти.

— Мне жаль, что тебе никогда не встречались хорошие парни.  
Отвар в чашке у Ашанти едва не вскипел.

Господин Эмека был хорошим. Образцовым.  
Хорошим некромантом, хорошим хозяином, хорошим мужем для своей жены, хорошим отцом для своих детей, хорошим защитником для своей сестры — все пятнадцать лет, пока она не пропала (не бесследно, по углам шептались, что знают, где и за сколько красавицу можно будет увидеть). Он был идеальным.  
Только ожоги на теле его и портили.

— Парней, которые мне встречались, кто-то тоже называла хорошими.

Только все они оказывались одинаковы.  
Всем им только одно и нужно, учила мама. У Ашанти это есть, главное подать правильно — и сможет хоть миром владеть.  
Красота — её главное оружие.

Вот она и вооружалась.  
Расстегивала рубашку, выбирала полупрозрачные платья, украшала себя изысканными серьгами и подвесками с дорогими каменьями, была хозяйкой себе и чужому вниманию. Её хотели, ей завидовали, на неё смотрели, её обсуждали — а она улыбалась и держала всё под контролем.  
Всё хорошо, пока она того хочет.

— А ты хочешь?

Ранней весной в особняке появились Ярина с Марой. Господин Икар назвал их возродившейся воительницей Света и Тьмы: просто так вышло, что одна стихия разделилась на две части — для двух сестер.  
Сами сестры смотрели на него с усмешкой, и Ашанти казалось, что они не верят ни единому слову из его легенд.

Но почему-то до сих пор остаются тут.

Ярина подбросила на ладони шарик света.  
— Я серьезно, — сказала она. — Ты правда-правда хочешь?  
— Тебе-то какое дело? — Ашанти потушила остатки от пламени в кулаке.  
Они стояли на расчищенном от снега поле для тренировок, в руке у Ярины до сих пор висел свет, который она забрала от огня Ашанти. Разговор их выходил каким-то странным.  
И неприятным.  
— Просто это не так работает.

Ашанти сжала зубы.  
— А ты что, знаешь, как?  
— Знаю.  
— Ну так расскажи.  
Свет погас.

Холодало.

— Красота — это способ контроля. Над тобой.  
Снег под ногами Ярины громко хрустел, пока они шли к дому. Ашанти смотрела ей в спину и чувствовала знакомое жжение в руках.  
— Это ловушка. Потому что ты никогда не сможешь найти золотую середину. Всегда будет недостаточно — или слишком.  
— Какая ты умная.  
Ярина скинула подбитый мехом плащ. Ашанти почему-то захотелось его поджечь.  
Руки искрили.  
— Мы все в этой ловушке.

К обеду Ашанти спустилась в своем лучшем платье и тяжелых серьгах к нему. Ловушка, надо же. И что только Ярина о себе воображает? Ходит, болтает всякую чушь с умным видом и думает, что она тут лучше всех?  
Пусть смотрит.

Если это ловушка — то Ашанти нравится. Она-то тоже от этого получает выгоду. Надо просто уметь пользоваться.  
— Никогда не думала, что это просто защита?

И эта туда же.  
Мара вышла вместе с ней за новыми платьями, задирала голову на всех улочках и несколько раз едва не наступила в лужу от тающего снега. Ашанти вовсе не хотела с ней говорить о своих предпочтениях в одежде и взглядах на красоту — настроение и так портилось каждый раз, как она вспоминала слова Ярины.  
— От чего же?  
Но стиснула зубы и только ускорила шаг.

Мара молчала подозрительно долго — Ашанти подумала уже, что та потерялась случайно, — и выдохнула совсем тихо:  
— От всякого, — усмехнулась куда-то вверх: — От признания, что на самом деле ты никогда и ничего не контролировала?  
— Какие вы все умные.

К швее она почти влетела, резко распахнув дверь. Отгородилась эскизами, новыми тканями и лентами кружев, не разбирая ничего в тонких линиях и просто пытаясь отдышаться.  
Слова Мары словно задели что-то внутри нее — что-то, что она предпочитала никогда не замечать.

Соглашаться с ними Ашанти ни за что не хотела.  
И думать над ними — тоже.

Но думалось само, пока она выбирала серьги к новой рубашке.  
Было бы неприятно, окажись сестры правы.

— Сначала они создают эти рамки, в которые невозможно вписаться, а потом обвиняют нас, что мы не вписываемся.  
Мара закручивала вечерний сумрак в черные вихри.  
— Сначала они говорят, чтобы мы выглядели соблазнительно, а потом обвиняют нас в этом, потому что мы провоцируем.  
И говорила почему-то всё тише, и паузы были у неё всё длиннее.  
— Здесь нельзя выиграть — только притвориться, что ты сама это выбрала. Чтобы было не так обидно.  
— С тобой что-то случилось.

Вихри Мары рассыпались.  
Она резко отвернулась, и Ашанти поняла, что слезы ей не почудились.  
— Не я, — покачала головой Мара. — Моя подруга.

Налетевший ветер всколыхнул начавшие распускаться виноградные почки. Ашанти дышала через раз и смотрела, как Мара сутулится, обнимая себя руками, жмурится и шевелит бесшумно губами, будто пытаясь найти нужные слова.  
— Нам было по пятнадцать, и. Она возвращалась домой, а это была ночь.

В её сжатых кулаках собиралась тьма. Глухо ревущий ветер становился сильнее с каждой минутой — наверняка завтра будет лить дождь.  
— А ей сказали, что она должна была знать. И не ходить там. Одной. — Мара выпрямилась и часто заморгала, смахивая слезы. — И. Потом я её не видела.  
Ашанти сжала зубы.

Искры, сорвавшись с рук, ударили в каменный пол. Где-то под лавкой недовольно закопошился домовой дух.  
Дорожки слез блестели у Мары на щеках. Она неловко провела пальцами по лицу, но так и не сумела стереть ничего толком.  
— Хуже было, когда все продолжали говорить, что виновата она сама.  
— Почему?  
— Мало ли поводов, — выдохнула она. — Что пошла одна, что пошла ночью, что одета была не так… мало ли поводов.

Не надо было оставаться допоздна, сказала ей сестра. Надо было думать, слышала она.  
Если будешь вести себя правильно, ничего не случится, учила мама.  
Ветер затих на несколько секунд — и завыл ещё сильнее. Ашанти поежилась.

И подумала, что как-то это несправедливо.  
— Никому в голову не приходит обвинять убитых или ограбленных. Но для насилия внезапно находятся десятки оправданий, — Мара закрутила тьму в очередной вихрь и сразу же его развеяла. — Странно, тебе не кажется? Виноват грабитель, виноват убийца — и не виноват насильник. Потому что у девушки был расстегнут ворот платья, на улице было темно и она была одна.  
— А она, — Ашанти несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем закончить, — на самом деле не виновата. Да?

Мама не учила, что её уроки могут оказаться неверными.  
Мама никогда не учила, что осколки от старого мира и убеждений будут впиваться в кожу и колоть настырно где-то под ребрами, отдаваясь горечью в горле, и что это будет больно, и что захочется, чтобы всё стало как было.

У мамы старого и нового не было.  
— Да.

Ветер взметнул голые виноградные лозы. Ашанти запахнула плащ.  
Но дрожала она не от холода.  
— Давай уже в дом.  
Когда мама сказала, что есть правильные девочки, с которыми никогда ничего плохого не происходит, она сделала мир проще. Всего-то и надо было, что вести себя правильно.  
Была защита.

Ветер унес с собой её остатки.  
Носила бы Ашанти свои расстегнутые рубахи или же закуталась бы, как Мередит, в длинное платье и шаль сверху, — она всё равно могла бы оказаться той самой «неправильной» девочкой, с которой случилось бы «плохое».  
Когда она убирала в доме у господина Эмеки, у неё не было короткой юбки. Она не ходила специально рядом с его комнатой. Она просто выносила мусор и была уставшей.  
— Вот видишь как, — Мара махнула рукой куда-то в сторону темного коридора к спальням. — Это не самая приятная мысль, и потому от неё скорее хочется защититься.  
— То есть ты говоришь, что всё это, — Ашанти указала на себя, — защита? Даже если мне самой это нравится?  
— А нравится ли?

Уже в своей комнате перед оправленным в золото настольным зеркалом Ашанти сняла серьги.  
И задумалась.


	3. Подруга

Резиденция графини Бьон была одной из прекраснейших в столице — настоящее произведение искусства, созданное по последнему слову моды лучшими архитекторами своего времени. Быть приглашенной к ней на прием считалось невероятной удачей, но госпожа Вероника, известная педагогиня, что обучила немало знаменитых магей в прошлом и ожидала поделиться своими знаниями ещё со многими в будущем, сегодня была ничуть не рада выпавшей ей возможности.

Она ненавидела приносить дурные вести.

— Мне жаль, — сказала она с тяжелым вздохом, откладывая в сторону бумаги с неожиданно плохими — просто ужасными, если говорить начистоту, — результатами.

Графиня схватила бумаги порывисто, неприлично почти для её статуса, пробежала их глазами и отбросила.  
— У неё не может не быть дара, — проговорила она безжизненным голосом. Её руки слегка дрожали. Граф Бьон сжимал подлокотники своего кресла так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели, хмурился и потрясенно молчал. Графиня продолжила — слова, казалось, падали из ее уст тяжелыми камнями:  
— У неё же были способности. Ещё с младенчества.

— У неё есть дар, — медленно сказала госпожа Вероника, — этого стоило ожидать, учитывая магическую историю вашей семьи и дар вашей, господин Янник матери. Но, — она перевела взгляд на графиню, и вздохнула. — Магия вашей дочери, к сожалению, проявляет себя только в стихии Земли.

Графиня откинулась на спинку кресла.  
— Так, — прошептала она, — не бывает. Же.  
— Может, просто стоит подождать? — неуверенно предложил граф. Магея покачала головой.  
— Если у девочки нет магического дара в пять лет, он не появится ни в десять, ни в двадцать, и это вам хорошо известно. Случаи более позднего пробуждения отмечались только три раза — и все три раза речь шла о сыновьях величайших магей. Мне жаль.

Пятилетняя Женевьева беззаботно играла в соседней комнате — наряжала краснощеких фарфоровых кукол в расшитые золотой тесьмой платья, рассаживала вокруг резного столика из амарантового дерева.

У них было чаепитие — как у настоящих придворных леди.  
Дефекты собственной магии её совершенно не заботили.

Понимание пришло позже, годы спустя — когда она, разочаровавшая всех приходящих наставниц, спрятанная от всего мира в отдаленном замке на краю охотничьих угодий, что принадлежали семье её бабушки, словно драгоценный камень в неприметной шкатулке, задумалась, наконец, что же с ней не так.

Её мать происходила из прославленного магического рода и получила титул магеи необычайно рано, едва переступив порог тридцатилетия. Она легко могла бы занять место Повелительницы Воздуха в Совете при дворе королевы, но отказалась — ради семьи.  
Её отец был способным травником, и, что важнее, — сыном директрисы известнейшей и лучшей из магических академий.

Бездарная дочь у таких родителей — полбеды. Дочь с неправильным даром — настоящий позор.

Женевьева даже не удивлялась тому, что её увезли подальше от высшего круга.

— Ты унаследуешь часть земель и титулов, — объясняла матушка, неловко отводя глаза. — Но только часть, потому что на первом месте стоит дар…  
— Которого у меня нет.  
— Которого у тебя нет.

Графиня Бьон долго не оставляла попыток «вылечить» Женевьеву. Но к семнадцати годам и она махнула рукой.

Только тяжело смотрела да вздыхала во время своих кратковременных визитов.  
Разочарованием было пропитано каждое её движение: она разочарованно выходила из кареты, разочарованно пила чай, разочарованно смотрела на успехи дочери в других предметах, разочарованно твердила, что теперь их великому имени грозит забвение.  
А Женевьева, как полагается, слушала, изящно сложив руки на коленях.

Она не обижалась.

Знала, что это всё верно.  
У неё дар неправильный, дефектный, не годный ни на что; у младшего брата и того хуже — хоть и есть зачатки магии, но недостаточные, чтобы пытаться развить их во что-то большее. Да и что с него, мальчика, взять — хорошо, если от отца научится травы не путать.  
Конечно, матушка будет разочарована.

И, пытаясь избавиться от чувства вины, что каждый раз словно приезжала вместе с матерью и задерживалась после на долгие дни, Женевьева заставляла себя стать лучшей во всем остальном.

В игре на рояле, и в вышивке, и в танцах, и в выразительном чтении поэм.

Времени на то, чтобы скучать или жалеть себя, у неё попросту не было: даже лишенная возможности стать хотя бы магичкой благодаря нелепой шутке судьбы, она оставалась единственной наследницей фамилии своей матери, — а значит, была обязана поддерживать честь и славу этой фамилии даже в подобных неблагоприятных обстоятельствах. Обязана спрятать свой неудачливый изъян, замаскировать слоями из идеальных манер и блестящего образования, обязана держаться прямо и гордо, как положено леди её, далеко не последнего в королевстве, положения. Обязана притворяться идеальной, раз уж стать идеальной у неё никогда не получится.

Потому, когда неожиданный, но крайне настойчивый гость, что представился господином Икаром Барриком из Шаффрица, опустился перед ней на колено и назвал великой магеей, она не показала своего удивления. Только отняла руку осторожно и спросила, не ошибся ли уважаемый господин — потому что она не могла считаться даже магичкой.  
— Отнюдь, — ответил господин Икар с мягкой улыбкой. — С вашего позволения, миледи, я хотел бы рассказать вам одну историю — и поверьте, она имеет самое непосредственное отношение к вашей необычной магической силе.

В тот день, согревая чуть озябшие руки чашкой ароматного чая — зеленого с полевыми цветами, нового увлечения столицы, — Женевьева узнала, что на самом деле её неправильная магия может спасти мир. Но удивления не показала всё равно.  
— Разве это не просто древняя легенда?  
— Это забытая легенда, — уточнил господин Икар.

Она кивнула задумчиво, разламывая печенье.

Неважно, сколько усилий она прилагала — никогда этого не было достаточно. Девушки её круга, даже те, кому не повезло родиться бездарными, всегда оказывались лучше и талантливее, по-настоящему сохраняя репутацию своих семей.  
Но кто — во всем королевстве — сравнилась бы с великой избранной магеей, возрожденным воплощением древних легенд?

Женевьева хотела, до дрожи в пальцах и до глупых, неуместно-восторженных смешков, которые едва получалось сдерживать, уехать вместе с господином Икаром. В ту же минуту, не откладывая и не оставляя себе времени на раздумья — чтобы спасти мир, превзойти, доказать, показать: не только что она на что-то способна, не только что она в чем-то хороша, но и что из её неправильной магии может выйти толк.

Да только кто бы её отпустила.

Прежде она не думала даже о том, чтобы выйти за пределы обширных охотничьих владений: незачем было.  
Поросшие вековым лесом горные склоны с сияюще-белыми шапками снега на вершинах, завораживающе-прекрасные в любую пору года — кроме разве что слякотной поздней осени, — да роскошный, под стать прославленному имени, замок — у неё всегда было всё, чего она требовала, и едва ли не больше. Заполненная сотнями книг библиотека могла дать ответ на любые вопросы, утоляя её жажду знаний, добрые понимающие нянюшки и лучшие учительницы со всех уголков страны заменяли ей подруг, жители близлежащей горной деревушки относились к юной графине с подобающим уважением, родители приезжали не так уж редко, а гардероб всегда отвечал последней столичной моде. Чем быть недовольной?  
Да и что бы она делала за пределами ставших ей почти родными стен замка? Никто её визита не ждала, и приглашений на светские рауты она ни от кого не получала. Бесцельно бродить по улицам? Глупо.

Матушка вряд ли поверила бы, что Женевьева внезапно переменила все свои старые взгляды и хочет теперь мир посмотреть и себя показать — слишком уж очевидная ложь.  
Но поверить, что её дочь вместо полнейшего разочарования оказалась вдруг одной из немногих надежд мира на спасение, она не смогла бы точно, никогда в жизни.

Уехать же, не предупредив семью, было верхом неприличия. И что о ней потом говорить будут?

Женевьева думала об этом долгих три дня, не в силах сосредоточиться толком ни на чем. Слова господина Икара постоянно всплывали в мыслях, сбивали её с ритма, заставляли пропускать строки в книгах и речи учительниц мимо ушей. И она, улыбаясь неприлично широко, представляла, как станет магеей, настоящей магеей — возможно, сумеет даже слиться со своей стихией, превратиться в могучую гору или песчаный смерч, — как спасет мир, и как матушка наконец её похвалит, признает, скажет, что её дочь молодец.

Что её дочь идеальна, как она и хотела.

Мечты эти неотвязно преследовали её и наяву, и даже во сне.  
И потому на четвертое утро, едва успев привести себя в порядок, Женевьева села писать матушке письмо — чуть трясущимися пальцами, оставляя непозволительно большое количество клякс и путаясь сама в своих словах. Написать прямо, что она уезжает, без объяснения каких-либо причин, оказалось неожиданно тяжело, да и неуважительно к тому же — но гораздо хуже было бы сбежать без единого слова.

Впереди её ждала слава.

Впереди её ждала она сама — но идеальная.

Затаив дыхание, Женевьева вступала под своды особняка в далёком северном городе. Она не знала, чего от других воительниц ожидать: в той легенде, которую она прочитала однажды совсем ещё маленькой, они были идеальны — как им, легендарным, и полагалось. Сильные, мудрые, справедливые, сияющие в своем совершенстве.  
Воительницы же, которых собрал господин Икар, оказались… другими. Разными и до ужаса неидеальными, совершенно не такими, какой учили быть её саму, — не такими, какой она стремилась быть.

Ашанти смеялась сухо и громко, Мару не заботило то, как она сидит, Мередит бросалась рваными фразами, тяжелые шаги Айлин было слышно издалека, о смешки Ярины можно было порезаться — лишь тихая и вежливая Дэйна не выбивалась из прежнего мира Женевьевы.  
Она не видела такого прежде.

Иногда она раздражалась на них непроизвольно — неужели они просто не могут быть правильными, это ведь не так сложно! — но потом поняла, что (самую малость) завидует.  
Громкие и резкие, эти воительницы казались… довольными?

Это было страшно. И интересно.

И Женевьева неожиданно поймала себя на том, что наблюдает за ними с необычайным любопытством — или, скорее, интересом, — сильным, жгучим, неприличным почти, с каким прежде не читала ни одной книги.

Это было чем-то непостижимым, чуждым: как рассказы о далеких странах и закрытых городах, как песни о древних временах, когда люди водились с драконами, а города возводили из чистого золота. Поверить было сложно — но всё же она видела это своими глазами.

Несовершенные от коротких встрепанных прядей до неаккуратных запылившихся туфель, воительницы не следили за руками и за осанкой, поднимали голос, свистели, спорили, ели все, что им хотелось, и возмущались, если им что-то не нравилось.  
Женевьева чувствовала себя лишним кусочком мозаики.

Никто ей не говорила, что девушки могут быть такими.  
Никто ей не рассказала, что можно не гнаться за идеалом, а просто быть собой.

Обычной — и вместе с тем интересной.

Ей нужно было время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Так эти красивые бусы — они у тебя просто так? Не ради каких-нибудь ритуалов или там обозначений?  
— Ну, они точно обозначают, что у меня достаточно вкуса, чтобы выбрать среди многих сокровищ ювелирного мастерства лучшие, — Женевьева легонько задела пальцами жемчужную нить, улыбаясь немного горделиво. — Да и потом, не всякая леди моего круга сможет позволить себе подобное.  
— И настолько дорогую вещь ты можешь надеть безо всякой причины? — Айлин склонила голову к плечу.  
— Это ожерелье поднимает мой статус в глазах других людей, подходит к моему наряду и глазам, а кроме того — ни у кого такого больше нет.  
— А разве это причина, чтобы носить его?  
Айлин щурилась с любопытством.

«Такого нет ни у кого больше», — сказал ей отец, вручая повязанную широкой подарочной лентой резную шкатулку. Был её четырнадцатый день рождения, и Женевьеве хотелось получить разрешение побывать в столице — хоть ненадолго, на один лишь короткий визит, — но матушка отказала, опасаясь очередных шепотков да пересудов за спиной. Ожерелье красиво переливалось перламутром, и каждая жемчужина, отобранная тщательно по размеру и форме, была идеальной. — «Тебе все завидовать будут, когда выйдешь в этом в свет».

Айлин не завидовала.

Айлин просто было интересно.  
Она словно и не хотела вовсе такую же нить себе, не собиралась за спиной Женевьевы обсуждать её и придумывать сотни мерзких оговорок, почему на самом деле ожерелье это — полная безвкусица, не выискивала какой-нибудь недостаток, чтобы потом вспомнить о нем и за счет этого выставить себя в лучшем свете — словно и не думала вести себя так, как Женевьеве рассказывали.

«Никогда не верь подругам, которые у тебя появятся», — учила строгая няня, — «и особенно не верь их комплиментам».

«Они только завидуют и на самом деле желают лишь худшего», — говорила она.

«Твоя неудача будет для них радостью, ведь так они будут выглядеть лучше», — повторяла.

«Это змеиный клубок, и лучше тебе быть готовой ко всему с их стороны».

Не могла же она ошибаться?..

— Огонь — вообще интересная в этом плане вещь, — Ярина вдохновленно чертила что-то на обрывке бумажки. — Если я заберу от твоего огня свет, а Мередит — цвет, у тебя в руке останется…  
— Чистый жар, — кивнула Ашанти. Ярина щелкнула пальцами.  
— Да! Представь, как это будет смотреться в бою!

Воительницы подруга подругу поддерживали.

Ярина не смеялась над неудачами Айлин, Мередит помогала Дэйне обращаться с кинжалами, Ашанти сидела рядом с Марой до поздней ночи и выслушивала её (Женевьева в тот вечер поспешила уйти из библиотеки, не желая влезать в чужой разговор — ещё и очень личный наверняка).

Воительницы дружили совсем не так, как Женевьеве рассказывала няня.

Могла ли она ошибаться?..

Значило ли это, что Женевьева зря считала каждую из них хоть немного, но врагиней — которая только и ждет случая, чтобы посмеяться и оскорбить? Или же они были другими только потому, что были воительницами — идеальнее и правильнее, чем все остальные?

Хотела бы она спросить, но мудрой няни не было рядом.

— Когда та женщина сказала, что все обзавидуются, — начала внезапно Айлин, перепрыгивая попавшуюся на дороге лужицу, — это был комплимент?  
Они только вышли с рынка, на котором второй день шумели торговцы древними реликвиями и прочими диковинками. В руках у Женевьевы глухо позванивал сверток с монистом, за которое картавая торговка запросила гораздо больше, чем стоило бы.  
— Да.  
— То есть чужая зависть — это хорошо?  
Женевьева пожала плечами:  
— Если завидуют, значит, признают, что ты лучше. А это всегда хорошо.  
— И ты специально пытаешься заставить всех завидовать — с помощью красивых вещей?  
— Да.

Айлин прищурилась, знакомо наклоняя голову к плечу — дурная привычка, подумала Женевьева мимолетно, но ей почему-то идет.  
— Интересно.  
Она не удержалась от ещё одного взгляда в её сторону — исподтишка, словно бесстыдное наблюдение за другими людьми перестало вдруг быть недозволенным.

Она вообще часто наблюдала. Не из пустого любопытства — господин Икар появлялся редко, редкая прислуга была приходящей (да и толку с прислугой говорить), и в особняке оставались лишь предоставленные сами себе воительницы, которые день за днем ломали мир, что долгих семнадцать лет кропотливо выстраивали в голове Женевьевы.  
Должна же она была хоть как-то понять, кто здесь неправа.

Няня, научившая её вечно ждать острой шпильки в спину — или же воительницы с их поддержкой и неприлично громким смехом?

Притворялась ли Мара, помогая ей искать сережку между книжными полками?

Притворялась ли Ашанти, похвалив золотое кружево роз в её волосах?

Притворялась ли Мередит, с восторженными искрами в глазах слушая её напев легенды о деве-драконице?

Были ли они на самом деле её соперницами, подругами лишь до первого достойного жениха, собирались ли они забрать при случае всё, до чего дотянутся?

— Красивая штука.  
Мередит сидела во дворе и выбирала ягоды из корзины, которую вчера вечером принесли вдвоем с Ашанти: почему-то им не хватило ягод с рынка, и они выбрались в ближайший лес на целый день. Женевьева бросила взгляд на своё монисто, поблескивающее в солнечном свете, и кивнула довольно:  
— Единственное в своем роде.  
— Дорогущее, наверное, — хмыкнула Мередит, а потом протянула вдруг горсть ягод: — Хочешь?

На её пальцах засыхали темные красно-синие пятна от сока.

Конечно, в ягодах не было яда. Конечно, она не хотела так Женевьеву посрамить. Подозревать это было бы до абсурда глупо.  
Да и, — подумала Женевьева вдруг, раскусывая чернику, — глупо вообще ожидать подвоха каждую секунду от других девушек.

Няня, конечно, была мудрой женщиной, но, кажется, она совсем не умела дружить.

— Задумалась о чем-то?  
Мередит продолжала перебирать ягоды и только бросала иногда, улыбаясь, на Женевьеву быстрые, мерцающие голубыми искрами взгляды.  
— Немного.  
Женевьева потянулась к корзине и достала оттуда ещё одну сине-красную горсть.  
— И о чем же?  
— Вы все выглядите хорошими подругами, а я приехала недавно, и кажусь кусочком из другой мозаики.

Мередит фыркнула.  
— Как красиво говоришь. Мы все тут из разных мозаик, знаешь ли. Когда это мешало подружбе?  
Среди ягод попалась подгнившая. Женевьева нахмурилась и отбросила её в сторону.  
— Возможно, это прозвучит глупо, но мне говорили, что женской подружбе мешает всё.  
— И правда, глупо.


	4. Невеста

Первые месяцы в городе Айлин только и успевала, что всему удивляться: и высоким домам из прочного камня, что простоят столетия после смерти людей, что построили их, и уложенным гладкой брусчаткой широким улицам, и высоченным деревьям — не изогнутым чахлым карликам, что редко, но всё же встречались на засушливых землях её родной страны, но гордым, тянущимся к небу гигантам с шелестящей звонко на ветру листвой. И зелени повсеместной удивлялась тоже — за всю свою жизнь она, казалось, видела меньше растений, чем за недолгое время, проведенное здесь.

Лишь за это стоило бы быть благодарной господину Икару.  
Найти бы в себе сил для этой, одной из миллиарда других, столь же абсолютно необходимых, благодарности.

А ведь Айлин благодарной быть умела — и земле, что давала пищу людям и зверям, и воде, что сохраняла жизнь растениям, и духам предков, что оберегали от зла и неудачи, и даже родне, что нашла ей хорошего мужа — согласного и её, с непригодным для племени даром, принять в свой шатер.

Да и дару своему, пусть и про́клятому, Айлин была благодарна иногда — короткими вспышками, за незначительные, вроде бы, мелочи: за то, как шелестели под воздушными вихрями степные травы, как облако кучерявое плыло по небосводу, чтоб загородить палящее полуденное солнце, как трепетали разноцветными всполохами ленты в волосах у девушек… но много ли от ветра толку?  
Разве заполнит ветер кладовые перед голодной зимней порой, разве напоит ветер гордых тонконогих лошадей, без которых не выжить в бескрайней степи, разве сумеет ветер соткать изо льна тонкие полотна или выделать шкуры добытых охотой хищных зверей? Только разрушение он приносит, только иссохшую пыль да колючий кустарник, только смерть.

За спиной у Айлин шептались всегда, сколько она себя помнила.  
Разве могла она, с её-то дурной славой, позволить себе быть переборчивой?

И пускай в женихи ей достался неприметный Яваш — небогатый, да и не особо красивый, с одним только оставшимся глазом (шептались, что другой глаз он потерял ещё юнцом, когда вышел в поход против прежнего вождя-колдуна — того самого, при котором на скот нашел неведомый мор, и даже у старой Торай полегла половина голов), — Айлин и не думала роптать или носом воротить.

Пускай.  
Даже неприметный муж был куда лучше, чем она, про́клятая, заслуживала.

И всё же — как порой ей хотелось походить на сестер, что никогда не доставляли ни родне, ни племени никаких проблем: трудолюбивые, послушные, и без ветра в голове, как у Айлин, они считались завидными невестами — даже младшая, Дамира, которой и десяти пока не исполнилось. Аккуратные косы, вокруг головы лентами уложенные, шелка драгоценные, какие лишь на праздники другие носят, да отец, что в прошлом воином был прославленным и во многих битвах свою удаль показал — а стало быть, и приданое дочерям собрал неплохое, — диво ли, что к ним едва ли не очереди из женихов выстраивались?  
Другое дело Айлин — волосы всегда растрепаны, платье грубое, чтоб от ветров защищало, да глаза горят непокорством, как бы кто этот огонь затушить не пыталась. Этого не шелками, не приданым не перевесить, как и злого прозвища «боранбийке» — «хозяйка ураганов», которым её за спиной величали.

Хотелось другой стать, словно судьбами с кем-то поменяться, как в старой сказке, — да с той же Дамирой, что горделиво голову поднимала каждый раз, когда подруги в шутку её сестрой про́клятой ураганицы дразнили.  
— Вот расскажу ей, что вы над ней смеетесь, а она поднимет бури да унесет вас всех ветром за край света!

Дамира бы с про́клятой этой силой куда лучше неё управилась.  
И женихи ей, по её словам, вовсе не были нужны — только легконогий конь да котомка за спиной, чтоб уехать в большой город учиться и стать великой знатной магеей. Мама да остальные сестры только посмеивались над ней и выдумщицей называли — но что с маленькой девочки возьмешь. Правда, однажды Айлин подслушала нечаянно родительский разговор: мама тогда отца убедить пыталась и правда её в академию отправить, пусть ненадолго, только чтоб в основах разобралась, — ведь толковой магичке куда сподручнее будет мужу по хозяйству помогать.

Ведь любой дар или умение жены должно, прежде всего, приносить пользу мужу.  
Ведь жена без мужа — что шатер без основы, что уздечка без коня, — толку с красоты её или учености, если некому той красотой любоваться и некому ту ученость выгодой для семьи обернуть?

Айлин знала давно, ещё с детства раннего, что не так её дар плох тем, что подвластны ей были лишь сухие ветра да песчаные бури, как тем, что никто её, такую бесполезную, не согласится взять замуж.  
А что выйти замуж — это главное в жизни для любой девушки, она узнала и запомнила ещё раньше.

Когда отец в шутку говорил, что найдет ей и каждой из её сестер по богатырю в женихи. Когда мама, улыбаясь мечтательно, рассказывала, как вплетёт ей красные степные маки в волосы на свадьбу, — и как будут эти маки сиять, волшебством любви напоенные, весь день и всю ночь, пока она, счастливая невеста, будет во главе стола сидеть, благословения от гостей принимая. Когда подруги, пряча румянец на лицах краями рукавов, рассказывали о своих мечтах потаенных — что муж окажется добрым, что дети будут красивыми и здоровыми, что шатер всегда будет полон смехом и радостью.  
О чем ещё им было мечтать?

Айлин мечтала тоже, но порой эти мечты казались ей совсем-совсем чужими.

И разве не эти мечты исполнялись для неё прямо сейчас?  
Жених её был пусть и не богатырем, но всё ж достойным человеком, бесхитростным и незлобивым, и брак этот, благословленный предками, обещал быть счастливым и крепким, и в шатре мужнином она была бы полноправной хозяйкой — разве могла она большего желать?

Но в ночь перед свадьбой, после суматошных недель подготовки, после благосклонных наконец улыбок родни — хоть что-то у этой непутевой выйдет как у людей, — после гортанных напевов старой шаманки и после сожжённых в ритуальном костре благоуханных трав, что она собирала под полной луной для подношения предкам, — после всего, что для неё сделали и чего она, про́клятая, никак не заслужила, Айлин всё равно плакала.  
Горько, беззвучно, будто сердце её рвали на части — и утирала слезы широкими, расшитыми свадебным узором рукавами.

Почему — сама не знала.  
Все же хорошо — чего бы ей плакать?

Костер гудел под ветром, сыпал яркими искрами, но тепла от него почти не было — Айлин зябко обхватила себя руками, силясь согреться. Неслышно подошла Дамира, набросила ей на плечи тяжелую накидку из овечьей шерсти.  
— Ты не хочешь выходить замуж? — спросила она почти неслышно. Айлин покачала головой.

Мама сколько угодно могла называть её выдумщицей, но Айлин была уверена — если младшую сестру всё же отпустят в город, она там и останется. А если не отпустят — сама сбежит.  
И никакой муж на пути у неё не встанет.  
— Так не выходи.  
Из её уст это звучало так просто.

Раньше Айлин посмеялась бы, пусть и с горечью, над её словами, — легко ей, в облаках витающей, о подобном говорить! Раньше Айлин отмахнулась бы без труда от её слов, и отправила бы спать — ведь час уже поздний, недетский. Раньше Айлин и сама не сидела бы допоздна на холодном ветру — но «раньше» расплылось дымным облаком и неразличимым в утреннем тумане стало.

Айлин сидела у затухающего костра, пока небо на востоке не посветлело и пока луна не закатилась за горизонт.  
А потом встала и ушла, подгоняемая сухим ветром.

Ветром, что дул в спину, заставляя забыть обо всем — и о том, что идти ей некуда, и о том, что вернуться она никогда не сможет; что не увидит больше лица матери, не услышит глухого рокочущего смеха отца, не обнимет сестер — никогда, никогда. О том, что поступком своим она навлекла позор на семью, очернила их славное имя, что на них будут смотреть косо, шептаться за спинами. О том, что у мамы глаза покраснеют от слез, что отец будет хмуриться, что сестрам её сложнее будет замуж выйти, а Дамиру вряд ли отпустят учиться, что над её женихом несостоявшимся, ни в чем не повинным, будут злоязыкие люди насмехаться.  
Они все столько для неё сделали — а она, словно змея, на груди пригретая, отплатила им черной неблагодарностью.

Потому господина Икара, который нашел её, спас её, рассказал ей о её настоящей силе и показал ей новый, невероятный мир, Айлин старалась упоминать в своих благодарностях каждый день. За крышу над головой, и за теплые слова, и веру в её силы, и за новых подруг — таких же, как она, про́клятых магей, что безо всякого пренебрежения приняли её за свою. Что с нею, презренной беглянкой, спина к спине согласились сражаться — пускай пока лишь против иллюзий да набитых сеном манекенов, — и делить кров, и разговаривать обо всем на свете, и смеяться, и беззаботно гулять, и учиться сотням новых вещей.  
Пусть они и были на несколько лет старше и — неизмеримо — опытнее, воительницы все ж сочли её равной, достойной их дружбы. Айлин бы рассыпаться в благодарностях перед ними, да только слов бы не хватило.

Да и они бы не поняли, наверное, — слишком уж чуждой была их культура, и слишком другими были они сами.  
Порой Айлин казалось, что они из разных миров родом.

Настолько разных, что никакими словами пропасть между ними не заполнишь.  
Настолько разных, что Мередит, когда услышала про неудавшуюся свадьбу Айлин, закашлялась громко, едва не подавившись откушенным только что лимонным пирожным. А она понять не могла, что не так, и ждала настороженно, пока Мередит выравнивала дыхание да собиралась с мыслями.  
Настолько разных, что от вопроса Мередит сама едва не отпрянула, потрясенно закрывая рот ладонью.

— Неужели ты так сильно хотела замуж?  
Разве её кто-то об этом спрашивала? Разве невесту кто-то спрашивала когда-либо?  
— Нет, — выдохнула она, надеясь не выдать замешательство голосом. — Я вообще не хотела. Потому я здесь.  
Мередит нахмурилась.  
— Ужасно, — сказала она. Айлин смогла только лишь пожать плечами.

Возможно, это и казалось ужасным, — издали, с высоких каменных башен огромного северного особняка, где она, свободная, словно птица, могла бесстрастно смотреть на свою прошлую жизнь.  
Но тогда, вблизи, всё это казалось обыденным и привычным — так жили они, и так же жили неисчислимые поколения их предков, и никому в голову не приходило что-либо в проверенных веками традициях менять. Девочки играли в семью, помогали мамам готовить, убирать и следить за младшими, чтобы набраться опыта перед настоящим замужеством, пока мальчики объезжали лошадей и учились стрелять из лука, чтобы стать достойными воинами и прославить в битвах свое имя и свой народ.

Ведь для мужчины в жизни всего важней слава, а для женщины — семья.

И даже выдумщицы, витающие в облаках, как Дамира, к четырнадцати покорно меряли вышитое красной нитью платье, в котором, быть может, уже этой осенью войдут в новый шатер.  
А иначе — пересуды за спиной, снисходительный тон, нарочитая жалость к неудачливой старой деве, к пустоцвету. Айлин хорошо помнила, как отворачивались люди от хромой Суюн, которая в свои двадцать всё ещё была незамужней. Как за глаза называли ведьмой старую Торай, — её муж умер уже так давно, что никто не мог его имени вспомнить, а сама карга всё живет, да и стада её не иначе как колдовством так здоровы и многочисленны.

Магеи-воительницы же, как и положено неземным существам из чуждого мира, ни женихов себе не искали, ни о парнях не говорили, словно и не нужно было им обзавестись семьей поскорее, чтобы уберечь себя от людской молвы.  
И нежданно Айлин поймала себя на вкрадчивых, полных недоверчивой надежды мыслях — неужели и ей теперь не нужно?

— Раз она так приглянулась тебе, позови её погулять, — сказала с ухмылкой Дэйна, замешивая тесто для булочек. Мередит, до того взахлеб рассказывавшая о дочери ювелира — неземной красавице с хрустально-переливчатым смехом, которую она встретила сегодня на рынке, — замолчала резко и покраснела с головы до пят. Дэйна ещё и подмигнуть шутливо успела, пока Айлин, случайная свидетельница их разговора, пыталась понять, не послышалось ли ей.

Неужели так можно было?

В её прежнем мире — точно нет.  
В её прежнем мире о подобном говорили лишь шепотом, с легким пренебрежением, с насмешкой: девушка с девушкой, ну что там серьёзного могло быть? Айлин помнила, как прошлым летом шептались у костра про табунщика из соседнего племени, который, вернувшись как-то вечером домой, застал свою молодую жену с другой девушкой, но шуму из этого делать не стал — да и было бы из-за чего! То ведь лишь игра от скуки, а не настоящая измена, позор от которой кровью смывать бы пришлось.

И помнила, как щемило у неё сердце, когда она смотрела на Туре в её свадебных одеждах.  
Туре, что была её лучшей подругой столько, сколько она себя помнила. Туре, что делила с ней все радости и невзгоды. Туре, с её мягким голосом и сияющей улыбкой, со звенящими в косах колокольчиками и чуть сколотым передним зубом. Туре, с которой они убежали как-то раз в нехоженую степь, подальше от шатров, и лежали всю ночь напролет под бескрайним небом, вглядываясь в далекие звезды и налитую краснотой луну.  
Туре, что за несколько дней до своей свадьбы сказала, что будь Айлин парнем — она бы, не раздумывая, за неё замуж вышла.

Но Айлин была девушкой.

А девушка с девушкой — это несерьёзно, это лишь в игре бывает. В игре, где одна берет себе мужское имя, притворяется славным воином, что поле брани ради возлюбленной на тесный шатер обменял, а другая — становится ненадолго идеальной луноликой красавицей, достойной и этой жертвы, и многих других. В игре, где всё как в сказке — и совсем немного как в привычной жизни.  
В игре Айлин часто бывала Араном.

Аран даже однажды поцеловал Туре.

Но то была игра.

А в жизни — где такое видано, чтобы девушка с девушкой свадьбу играла? Да и толку-то с этой свадьбы — у них ведь и детей не будет, и решить, кто в чей шатер должна уйти, они не смогут, и выжить в суровой степи без мужчины-защитника не сумеют.

Игры, какими бы завораживающими они не были, все ж годятся только для детей.  
Айлин знала, что ей давно пора бы перестать вести себя как ребенок.

Знала — но почему-то не могла.  
А теперь, в далеком каменном городе, среди чужих, но почему-то кажущихся такими знакомыми и даже близкими людей, она вдруг задумалась — а нужно ли?

Может, не так уж плохо, что она не хочет ни семьи, ни мужа?  
Может, не нужно ей было тушить огонь непокорный в глазах, склонять голову, поступаться своими настоящими желаниями ради тех, что были приняты?  
Может, те чувства, что она привыкла игрой считать, были всегда взаправду?

Потому что от тех чувств порой пронзительно сжималось что-то под ребрами, порой текли безудержные слезы, порой хотелось смеяться, или кричать, или закружится в танце ураганом, — или всё это сразу, одновременно, — хотелось всю степь вдохнуть полной грудью и выдохнуть бушующим вихрем.  
Потому что тех чувств было так много, сладостных и тоскливых, и жгучих, и непонятных, и томительных. Потому что — как же они все могли лишь игрой быть?

Туре снилась ей иногда, и каждый раз она просыпалась в слезах.  
А однажды поняла, что не помнит больше её лица — вместо неё во сне была кто-то другая, с тонкими чертами и похожими на языки пламени волосами, что плясали на ветру, свободные от привычных драгоценных гребней да расшитых золотой нитью лент.

Айлин в том сне была ветром — путалась в прядях, прикасалась нежно к чужой коже, бесплотная, невесомая.

Ей бы ветром и остаться — но в этот раз, проснувшись, она не плакала.  
Ведь не смог бы ветер оседлать быстроногую лошадь, и не смог бы своих песен сложить, чтоб у костра по вечерам петь, или смотреть на мир широко распахнутыми глазами, или владеть мастерски саблей да копьем, или луноликую красавицу за руку порывисто схватить? Но Айлин — Айлин смогла бы.


	5. Воительница

Каждая из магических академий, разбросанных по всей стране, утопала в роскоши — блеснуть невероятным талантом и получить стипендию удавалось далеко не каждой студентке, а от остальных плату за обучение требовали соразмерную доходам семьи. Потому в столице академия и была роскошнее прочих — ведь учились здесь преимущественно дети знатных вельмож и высокопоставленных чиновников.  
И, скорее в порядке исключения, десяток-другой безродных выскочек, которыми, словно живым щитом, руководство успешно отбивало все обвинения в фаворитизме и переборчивости.

Ведь вот же они, вчерашние бедняки, учатся наравне с сильными мира сего, — так разве недостаточно для голодающих на улицах людей призрачной надежды для кого-то из своей родни на подобную участь, чтобы не роптать, пока академия тратит баснословные деньги на вымощенные мраморной плиткой аллеи да саженцы заморских деревьев?  
Да и не их это деньги, чтобы считать, и не им решать, на что их тратить.

Массивные кованые ворота открылись от легчайшего прикосновения — не иначе как зачарованы, — десятилетняя Цирцея, в лучшем из своих платьев, только выдохнула от неожиданности, сдерживая готовый вырваться вскрик.  
Расписанные искусными фресками стены складывались в длинные гулкие коридоры, заполненные приглушенным гомоном — заполненные такими же, как она, растерянными детьми. Детьми, что цеплялись пока ещё за своих родительниц, — и Цирцея, несмотря на шумно колотящееся где-то ближе к горлу сердце, тут же ощутила свое превосходство.  
Она-то пришла сюда одна.

О том, что если бы мама не заболела, она бы сейчас точно так же пряталась за её юбкой, Цирцея не думала. Только глянула гордо и чуть презрительно на всех этих детей и заняла свое место — у двери с резным плющом.  
— Девочка, магички в другой стороне, — сказал ей чей-то отец, и это был первый раз, когда на нее посмотрели свысока.

Второй не заставил себя ждать: пожилой травник, бросив на нее строгий взгляд, уткнулся обратно в свои бумаги и пробубнил, что она, должно быть, ошиблась дверью.

Преподаватели долго не могли привыкнуть к девушке в своей группе, однокурсники отпускали глупые шутки, на практике возмущались: как так, просили же предоставить травника, а им присылают какую-то девчонку. То, что имя этой девчонки все десять лет висело в списках лучших на курсе, ни разу ещё не опустившись ниже пятого места, никого и не волновало.  
Даже старший совет академии — и тот, не моргнув и глазом, отправил одну из лучших своих травниц куда-то в далекую деревню со званием лекарки.

— Нет, ну ты представляешь? Милош — тот Милош, что практику заваливал несколько лет подряд, помнишь? — и вот он в столице остается, а меня — в деревню!  
— Я говорила, что будет сложно.  
Конечно, Аника говорила. Аника вообще много чего умного говорила, да только какими словами переубедишь маленькую девочку, которой в голову взбрело учиться?

Почему ей именно на травницу выучиться приспичило, Цирцея и сама не знала — но другого пути для себя не видела с самого детства. И разве нужен был ей другой путь, когда каждую травинку и каждый цветок хотелось до мельчайших деталей рассмотреть, узнать и про вкус их, и про запах, и про то, как их между собою смешать, чтобы облегчить рваный сухой кашель или прогнать головную боль.  
Зачем от судьбы своей отворачиваться, когда обыкновенные снадобья будто сами собой варились, а из сложных рецептов вмиг простые получались, стоило ей лишь внимательнее в неровные рукописные строки старинных фолиантов вглядеться.  
Зачем от себя самой убежать пытаться — ради мимолетного одобрения от незнакомых чужих людей, чтобы плыть по течению бездумно, установленному порядку следуя? Нет уж, не дождутся!

В десять лет Цирцея думала, что мир изменится ради нее.

Но к её двадцати всё так и осталось прежним.

Магия всё так же давалась лишь женщинам, перед мужчинами всё так же были открыты лишь три дороги, не требующие дара: общение с духами, некромантия или травничество. Бездарные девушки, конечно, тоже могли попытать счастья — многие академии горделиво заявляли, что различий по полу не делают, — да только кто на них внимание обращал.  
— Не устраивайте истерик, юная леди, — старый Хабир, декан факультета травников, встал из-за своего стола, прерывая её возмущения. Его темно-зеленая накидка была сколота брошью в форме листа плюща — символ мастерства, который Цирцее, несмотря на все её усилия, пока не довелось получить. — Вы, без сомнений, весьма и весьма талантливы, но всё ж должны были знать, на что идете. Травничество всегда было и остается мужским занятием, так что, ясное дело, более востребованы будут специалисты-мужчины.  
— То есть столичной больнице больше подходит вчерашний троечник, чем я?  
Хабир кивнул.

Цирцея скрипнула зубами.  
И, вылетев всполохом из кабинета, хлопнула дверью так, что старик за спиной наверняка подскочил.

С первого курса — да что там, с первого дня! — она старалась куда больше, чем многие из её однокурсников. Поначалу — потому что хотелось, и потому что нравилось, и потому что мечтала имя свое в веках прославить и уважение всенародное получить. После — уже потому, что иначе нельзя было.

Если какой-нибудь Милош или Силино забывал элементарнейшие основы и вместо сонного зелья получал дурно пахнущую вязкую муть, то это была лишь небольшая, простительная ошибка.  
Но если Цирцея случайно получала магические чернила темно-синего цвета, а не черного — то заслуживала нарочито-громкого вздоха и лишнего напоминания, что девушкам в травничестве не место.

— Остаться? — удивленно выдохнула госпожа Эдит, почтенная директриса, и подняла на нее глаза, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из прически седую прядь. — Здесь, в академии? Но что вы будете тут делать?  
— Работать.  
Цирцее показалось, что она, несмотря на идеальную выдержку собеседницы, всё же видит отголоски насмешливой улыбки в уголках её губ. Насмешливой — и это перед лицом одной из лучших своих выпускниц? Она вновь заскрипела зубами.

Хорошо ей, магее.  
— У вас недостаточно опыта, чтобы преподавать.  
— Я и не хочу преподавать.  
Госпожа Эдит вскинула брови.  
— А чего же тогда вы хотите?  
— Изучать и изобретать.

Кабинет у директрисы был просторный, величественный даже — вполне госпоже Эдит под стать, — с расписными потолками и затянутыми драгоценным шелком стенами. Из ажурных высоких окон доносился уличный гомон да легкий ветерок — почему-то здесь даже таким знойным летом, как нынешнее, было свежо и прохладно.  
Но Цирцею всё равно словно в жар бросило — то ли от злости, то ли от стыда.

Она словно снова маленькой девочкой стала, до смешного наивной, — словно на одиннадцать лет назад вернулась, когда за праздничным столом её, именинницу, мамина возлюбленная спросила, какое желание Цирцея в этот раз загадывать будет. А когда она ответила, радостно и решительно, посмотрела на нее с такой же жалостливой улыбкой, как сейчас директриса.  
Где же видано, чтоб женщина признанной травницей была.  
— Я могу, конечно, постараться, — сказала госпожа Эдит, избегая смотреть ей в глаза. — Но, Цирцея, милая, позвольте дать вам совет.

О, Цирцея ненавидела советы.

— Это не самый подходящий для девушки путь. Вам лучше бы получить стаж лекарки — даже небольшой, хотя бы пять-семь лет. С ним вас и в городскую больницу охотнее возьмут.  
Конечно, госпожа Эдит говорила так из лучших побуждений. Как и Аника все эти годы: придержи коней, переведи дыхание, ты и так добилась многого — для девушки, — не нужно рваться так высоко, — оступишься, сорвешься, а нет — так другие сбросят.

Но Цирцея ненавидела ещё и проигрывать.

В десять лет она вступила в неравную схватку; пойти сейчас на уступки, согласиться на унизительную должность простой лекарки, обрекая себя на несколько лет прозябания в деревне за гроши, будет равносильно проигрышу, что перечеркнет все её предыдущие, пускай и маленькие, победы.

— Я не хочу быть лекаркой. Я хочу быть травницей.  
Госпожа Эдит глубоко вздохнула.  
— Цирцея, вы ведь уже взрослая девушка. Хорошо, я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах.

И вот так, в свои двадцать два, Цирцея наконец получила небольшую, затерявшуюся в лабиринте коридоров комнатку, которую гордо смогла называть своим кабинетом. Пришлось, правда, согласиться на редкие лекции у старших курсов — чтобы было хоть какое-то основание считать её работницей академии, — но это было меньшим злом.  
Все равно большую часть времени её никто не трогала, и можно было разбирать травы в свое удовольствие.

— У тебя тут, — Аника потянулась через стол и достала из кос Цирцеи сухую черную ягоду, — вороний глаз. Опять за сердечные зелья принялась?  
— Ну, а что поделать, если их никто не описала толком? Интересно же.

Академическая столовая в это время дня гудела не хуже пчелиного улья. Студентки жаловались на уроки и слишком уж требовательных преподавательниц, преподавательницы — на обленившихся к лету студенток и проблемы с нынешним выпуском, все они — на жару и пересоленный суп. Толпы Цирцея не любила, да и местную еду не жаловала (и не потому, что готовили плохо, просто самой Цирцее не по вкусу и виду было), но ради приемной матери, которая навещала её раз в полгода, можно было и потерпеть.  
— Ты бы осторожнее с этим. Дойдешь так и до ядов, а кто тебе разрешение выдаст?  
— Сама и выдам.

Аника цокнула.  
С детства ведь такая — сколько ей ни говорили, ни объясняли, что не для девочек это занятие, не по её силам, пусть лучше останется самоучкой и выберет себе что-нибудь попроще, только ногой топала и заявляла упрямо, что хочет и будет.

Хорошо быть в себе уверенной.

Но лучше бы она эту уверенность куда-нибудь ещё вложила. Куда-нибудь, где с насмешкой хотя бы смотреть не будут.

За соседним столом госпожа Эдит, привычно степенная и грациозная, беседовала с каким-то мужчиной, который то и дело косился в их сторону.  
Директриса столичной академии — должность почетная, да и в аристократических кругах госпожа Эдит была не последней дамой, но вот разрешения на изготовление и изучение ядов для травницы без стажа даже она бы не добилась.

А Цирцее, с её запасами ядовитых трав, такое разрешение бы и правда не помешало.

Но читая пару лекций в месяц, нужного стажа не наберешь, а другие её работы принимали с большой неохотой. Куда, мол, лезет, женщина.  
Да и после того, как рецепт её мази от ожогов чуть было не отдали вчерашнему выпускнику, который помог ей где-то однажды, она и сама не горела желанием обращаться к травникам из Совета.

Ее рецепты были её рецептами, и ни на какие подачки Цирцея соглашаться не собиралась.  
Госпожа Эдит вздыхала, что именно поэтому её и не любят.  
— Мой вам совет: в следующий раз будьте уступчивее. В вашем деле пригодится.

О, как же Цирцея ненавидела и советы, и быть уступчивее.

Но слышала из каждого окна: и там ей надо было промолчать, и тут согласиться, и ещё вон там трижды поклониться и слезно попросить, тогда, глядишь, и вышло бы чего. И новые зелья бы с радостью приняли, и разрешения бы быстрее выдавали, и на работу бы охотнее брали, и любили-ценили бы куда больше.  
Замечательно бы всё было.

Всего-то и надо было, что гордость проглотить и согласиться подписать рецепт зелья от долгих мигреней мужским именем.  
— Поймите же, — Хабир резко взмахнул руками, едва не задев сложенные в стопку книги на углу стола. — Его куда охотнее рассмотрят, и награда будет куда большей! Одно имя, ну чего вам стоит!  
Цирцея шумно выдохнула. И смяла дрожащими от злости пальцами заметки с новым рецептом.  
— Если они не хотят принять открытие из женских рук, значит, не будет им никакого открытия.

Хабир обозвал её эгоисткой. Аника покачала головой. Мама улыбнулась грустно, с едва заметной тревогой в глазах. Госпожа Эдит потерла виски и взглянула на нее устало.  
— Ваше упорство, — протянула она. — Впрочем, вы можете быть довольны: нашлась работа по вашим амбициям.

И представила Цирцее господина Икара.

То ли чей-то кузен, то ли просто знакомый общих знакомых, он приехал из далекого северного города — с непривычным говором и непривычным бледным лицом, — и вызывал с первого взгляда только опаску да недоверие.

— Наслышан о ваших талантах.  
Цирцея посмотрела на него исподлобья и медленно кивнула:  
— Благодарю.

Они вышли в тенистую, пронизанную солнечными лучами рощу — в воздухе расплывался аромат цветущих лип и отдаленное благоухание из учебных оранжерей, которые пока не успели разорить юные и не всегда осторожные травники своими практическими занятиями. Господин Икар почтительно держался позади, и Цирцея косилась на него через плечо всю усыпанную мелкой каменной крошкой дорогу, гадая, что же вдруг этому вельможе от нее понадобилось.

Вряд ли заболела дорогая родственница или горячо любимая охотничья собака — с таким обычно шли к проверенным лекарям. За советами по травничеству обратились бы к тому же Хабиру, равно как и с просьбой взять одаренного сына в ученики или помощники.

Но искал он почему-то именно Цирцею.

Это льстило.  
Равно как и настораживало.

— Скажите, Цирцея, — начал господин Икар, когда они ступили в тень плюща, что оплел шелестящей зеленой стеной спрятанную в дальнем углу сада беседку. — Слышали ли вы когда-нибудь легенду о Семерых?

Не за этим обычно искали травниц.

— Возможно, в детстве, — помедлив, ответила всё же она. — Если вы хотели о ней поговорить, то лучше бы вам обратиться в библиотеку. Я не занимаюсь книгами.  
Господин Икар мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я искал именно вас, — сказал он и, прежде чем нахмурившаяся Цирцея успела хоть что-нибудь ответить, потянулся вперед, накрывая её ладонь холодными пальцами. Она отшатнулась резко, но господин Икар, будто и не заметив неловкости, торопливо продолжил: — Помните ли, что отличало этих семерых воительниц?  
— Они были распределены по стихиям. К чему все эти вопросы?  
— Но ведь стихий только шесть.

Господин Икар улыбался. Цирцея теряла терпение.  
Улей под крышей беседки негромко гудел.  
— Седьмая воительница, Вейя, если помните, была травницей. Величайшей в истории — большая часть нынешних зелий либо её изобретения, либо основаны на её работах.  
— И какое отношение это всё имеет ко мне?

Не могла же госпожа Эдит отвлечь её от работы только ради этого бессмысленного разговора, — только ради того, чтобы этого праздного, полного самодовольства, бездельника позабавить?  
Должна же быть нормальная причина, по которой этот любитель легенд искал именно её?  
— Именно вы — возродившаяся воительница-травница, Цирцея.

Улей под крышей загудел громче. Или Цирцее только показалось?  
В любом случае, слова господина Икара звучали абсурдно. Даже если поверить в них и хотелось: кто бы посмел тогда ей, возрожденной легенде, перечить, и носом перед ней воротить, и на порог не пускать, говоря, что ей тут не место?  
Как бы всё было просто.

Слишком просто.

— И с чего вы это взяли?  
— Вы — самая талантливая из всех травниц, о которых я когда-либо слышал.  
— Вот как, — хмыкнула Цирцея, скрывая за насмешкой подступившую нежданно горечь. — То есть, просто быть талантливой я не могу, это всё легендарная воительница внутри?  
Улыбка пропала с лица господина Икара.  
— Нет, — выдохнул он, отводя взгляд, — конечно же нет. Это была лишь… зацепка, которая привела меня к вам. Я чувствую дух Вейи в вас.  
— Вот как, — повторила Цирцея. — Вы, значит, медиум?  
— Некромант.  
— Вот как.

Слова его были, пусть и немного, но всё же похожи на правду. Да и причины для того, чтобы настолько изощренно врать, у него вроде бы не было.

И можно было бы, опустив все сомнения, поверить безрассудно всем его словам, согласиться оставить всё позади — и забитую травами каморку, и маму, и Анику, — и уехать на север во имя возможного спасения мира. Можно было бы.  
Чтобы стать великой и доказать, что всё это время её место как раз и было среди травников.

— Езжай.  
До дома в можжевеловой рощице, где жили мама с Аникой, Цирцея добралась только к поздней ночи, оставив господина Икара ждать ответа.  
И всю дорогу, что казалась куда дольше и извилистее обычного, напряженно думала.

— Езжай, — повторила Аника, разливая терпко пахнущее масло по чашам для свеч.  
— То есть, вы верите, что я правда могу оказаться… возродившейся?  
Аника пожала плечами и обернулась к маме, которая внимательно слушала их разговор.

«В легенде», — медленно складывая пальцы в нужные символы, начала она, — «и правда говорится, что в случае возрождения зла, возродятся и воительницы. Другой вопрос в том, возродилось ли зло».  
— Вряд ли ты что-то потеряешь, — добавила Аника. — Давай-ка поужинаем, выспимся, и уже завтра, на свежую голову, ещё раз подумаем.

И следующим утром Цирцея решилась.

Если для того, чтобы её наконец заметили и чтобы о ней заговорили, нужно показать себя как возродившуюся великую воительницу, дух легендарной травницы — пускай. Она так и сделает.  
И пусть только потом кто-нибудь попробует отказать её работе из-за женского имени в подписи.


	6. Защитница

Под самой крышей старой пекарни, что стояла на вымощенной звонкой брусчаткой улочке много дольше окруживших её высоких купеческих домов, на пропыленном, сумрачном чердаке открывался для внимательных глаз целый потайной мир, полный нехитрых сокровищ.

В массивном сундуке с облупившейся краской пряталось прабабкино свадебное платье — почти не потревоженное молью, с пожелтевшим тонким кружевом; в нем так легко было воображать себя знатной придворной дамой — а то и самой Королевой, — отдавать приказы оловянным солдатикам в пестрых мундирах да распивать чаи с выкрашенными в яркие цвета деревянными куклами. Грубо сколоченные ящики скрывали под стопками изъеденных мышами книг — то ли с рецептами, то ли со стихами, — истрепанный, но все ещё лишенный сквозных дыр веер и несколько запутавшихся намертво ниток выщербленного речного жемчуга. Под грудой старой ткани, которую все руки не доходили выбросить, притаились, будто в прятки с кем-то играя, завернутые в расшитый обережными знаками широкий пояс костяной гребень да связка позеленевших медных ключей.

И все эти реликвии можно было целыми днями перебирать, рассматривать, раскладывать и представлять, как они в тайник свой нынешний попали, какие чудесные странствия им пришлось пережить и как им, должно быть, на сердце тяжело, когда они края свои родные вспоминают.  
Ребенкой Дэйна помнила наизусть историю каждой из этих вещей — и проводила рядом с ними, своими друзьями и подругами, дни напролет, спускаясь только поздним вечером да в непереносимый полуденный зной.

Но истории — не застывшая, в камне высеченная, данность, они легки и как вода текучи — и потому ничего дурного в том, чтобы прошлое выдуманное переменить, она никогда не видела.

В её воображении сотни историй обретали новые жизни, обрастая, будто плотью, новыми деталями и мелочами; мысли нитями сплетались в гобелены сказок — и про бесстрашных пиратов, и про всезнающих магей, и про тайную свадьбу в лесной чащобе, и про рыцарку в сияющих доспехах, что ради руки прекрасной принцессы на турнир сражаться вышла.

Позже — когда она достаточно взрослой стала, чтобы тяжелую лопату с хлебом в руках удержать да рецептам всевозможным обучилась, — времени на истории больше не хватало. Сколько всего надо было ей запомнить: и сколько меду на правильный осенний пирог понадобится, и как дрожжевое тесто замесить, и как яблоки тонкими дольками порезать, рук не изранив. Сколько всего надо было успеть: и бабушке в пекарне помочь, и в доме порядок навести, и учиться к тому же прилежно — устроить внучку в местную школу многого стоило, и подводить бабушку Дэйна не хотела.

Пускай она и забиралась на чердак привычно — но теперь лишь по вечерам, и совсем не для игр, а чтобы вновь учиться. Не писать и читать, но из раскосых неразборчивых строк старой книги с печатью магической академии понять, как же так получилось, что у всех магия как магия, а у неё — только лишь Вода.

— Оставь ты это, — отмахивалась бабушка. — Ну сломалось что-то, и что с того? Ты и без магии хороша. Ещё чего не хватало, по дару людей оценивать.

Бабушка мудрой женщиной была.

Дэйна любила её слушать: и истории из жизни, и мягкий напев легенд, и такие вот, местами сварливые и резкие, поучения.  
Выносила из тех поучений порой больше, чем из всех книг.

О том, сколько часов тесту нужно, чтобы подойти, и к чему алеет закатное небо, и как торговаться правильно, и как спину ровно держать, и почему за себя постоять важно уметь — всему этому бабушка учила, едва выдавалась свободная минутка.  
И Дэйна слушала.

И запоминала.

В огроменном, продуваемом всеми ветрами северном особняке и уроков бабушки, и её мягкого, по-своему строгого голоса так порой не хватало. Чтобы зыркнула, как обычно, чуть хмуро исподлобья, махнула рукой и рассказала, почему все на самом деле не так сложно, и как надо правильно делать. Чтобы объяснила, как этот новый мир работает, и как Дэйне лучше себя вести.  
Бабушка бы, наверное, и Ашанти на место поставила, когда та смеялась так сухо и грубо, и говорила, что от мужчин ничего хорошего ждать не стоит.

Потому что сама Дэйна могла только отмалчиваться, пусть и чувствовала, что это неправильно: нельзя же вот так, одним махом, половину людей — и под одну гребёнку! Не может же быть так, что все они похожи на одного какого-то плохого.  
Все люди ведь разные. И плохие есть, и хорошие, просто надо смотреть и замечать, а не предвзятости своей позволить взор затуманить.

Но только Дэйна пыталась найти слова, чтоб им сказать об этом, — Ашанти опять начинала смеяться, и даже Мередит усмехалась так, что сразу обидно становилось.  
Не виноваты же все мужчины мира в их бедах.

Конечно, Дэйне и в голову не приходило оправдывать тех, кто к Мередит приставал, или тех, из-за кого Ашанти так вздрагивала и нервничала.

Но есть же и хорошие мужчины!

И так обидно каждый раз становилось, что донести это у Дэйны не выходило.  
— Обидно? — Ашанти прищурилась. И даже не засмеялась в этот раз, только бросила сердито: — Как жаль, что им на твою обиду наплевать. Старайся сколько угодно, вот только поблажек тебе от этого никаких не будет.  
— Поблажек? — переспросила Дэйна, вскинув брови. Закусила губу, неловко взгляд отводя. — Я же не ради них, я… Да вам и самим бы проще жилось, если бы вы каждого встречного злодеем считать перестали!  
Ашанти громко хмыкнула.

И Дэйне было до кома в горле жаль её. Ведь что-то же с ней случилось настолько ужасное, что она теперь смотрела на мир и на мужчин в нем так злобно и недоверчиво.  
Но нельзя же так.

Нельзя же столько сил на сплошную ненависть тратить. Вредно это. И тяжело. И изматывает хуже тяжёлой работы.  
Бабушка всегда говорила не растрачивать себя попусту. Не простить, так забыть. Игнорировать. Ни капли своих сил плохим эмоциям и дурным людям не отдавать.  
— Ну да, закрывать глаза всегда удобнее.

Их разговор на тренировочном поле свернул куда-то не туда опять, и Дэйне это не особо нравилось. Маре же будто бы все равно было: она продолжала лениво собирать и развеивать клочки тьмы, похожие на чернильные облака, иногда лишь насмешливо на Дэйну поглядывая.  
— Почему вы так любите сгущать краски? — буркнула Дэйна. — Я просто говорю, что не стоит злиться на то, чего никак не изменить.  
— А иногда только и остаётся, что злиться.

Сгусток в руках Мары вышел каким-то особенно большим и непроглядным. Дэйна даже засмотрелась невольно — а потом отвернулась резко, отряхивая руки от воды.  
— Да, но зачем же на всех мужчин сразу?  
— Потому что каждый из них опасен.  
Дэйна закатила глаза.  
— Ты будто не о людях говоришь, а о каких-то диких животных.  
И Мара за её спиной коротко засмеялась.  
— Ну, если судить по поведению, — недалеко ушли.

Разве можно так, подумалось Дэйне, неоправданно и глупо ненавидеть?

Дикие животные, ну надо же.  
Ей, конечно, встречались не раз мужчины, которые будто из леса выбежали, — и уж их-то точно было не за что любить. Но то были отдельные случаи, и, несомненно, этим мерзавцам нужно было давать отпор, да и ненависть и презрение в свою сторону они точно заслужили. Но не все же такие. И женщины ей, бывало, встречались грубые и злобные — и матери жестокие, и девчонки-сплетницы, и богачки надменные, — но это же не значило, что женщин тоже всех опасаться надо!  
Да и мужчины — есть же и хорошие, вежливые, добрые, правильные — ну вот тот же господин Икар!

Неужели и его было за что так сильно ненавидеть?  
Его, который дал им все: и новый дом, и новую цель, и даже новую жизнь. И ничего за это взамен не просил.  
Он был идеалом благородства.

Разве нет?

— То, что он слова красиво говорить умеет, — отмахнулась Мара, — ещё ничего не значит.  
— Но ты же все равно ему веришь.  
— С опаской. У него наверняка что-то свое на уме, вот увидишь.

Дэйна вздохнула.  
Как, должно быть, сильно обидели их какие-то мужчины, что они теперь злились на всех!

Как жаль, что не было у них такой же мудрой бабушки, которая научила бы их быть проще и мудрее.  
Подумать только, сколько ненужных сил они тратили, несправедливо ненавидя и постоянно ожидая какого-то подвоха!

Если бы они только прислушались к Дэйне!  
Если бы она только могла заставить их прислушаться!

Но она, как назло, и мялась, и запиналась, и взгляд выдержать не могла, прятала его вечно куда-то в складки юбки. Неудобно ей было спорить и неловко: вот только что же нормально и спокойно говорили, совсем как близкие подруги.  
Что же опять не так пошло?

— Ты замечала, как по-разному воспитывают мальчиков и девочек?  
Дэйна отставила в сторону чашку с чаем и покосилась на Мару.  
— Возможно, — осторожно ответила она.

Затянутое тонкими стрелами облаков, небо над далеким лесом полыхало алым.  
Быть завтра ветру.

Они выбрались на увитый жимолостью балкон — от аромата цветов кружило голову, и странные вечерние бабочки вихрились где-то совсем рядом, наполняя теплый вечерний воздух мягким гудением. Мара принесла с собой ещё теплый, изукрашенный серебром узоров чайник со сладким травяным чаем, а Дэйна, у которой с самого утра все те слова о плохих людях и плохих мужчинах из головы не выходили, решилась все же спросить, почему так.  
И сидела теперь, вспоминала.

Как за драки под окнами школы громче всех её соседку отчитывали. Как одноклассники девочек за длинные косы и ленты дёргали, и никаких замечаний не получали. Как даже бабушка руками разводила: мальчики будут мальчиками, а ты будь выше и не позволяй им так себя вести — ну или хотя бы научись отпор достойный давать. Как мальчишки на улице турниры устраивали. Как много историй было сложено о рыцарях, войнах и дуэлях, в которых почему-то никому ни разу в голову не пришло у девушки спросить, кого она предпочитает — только сражались за неё, словно за драгоценный приз. Словно за птицу чужеземную в золоченой клетке, словно за коня быстроногого с колокольцами в гриве, словно за угодья охотничьи, многочисленной дичи полные.  
Словно за вещь бессловесную, которой и мнения своего-то иметь не положено.

Как девочкам доставались сплошь роли принцесс, в башнях заточенных, да мечтательниц, от жизни обыденной оторванных. Как вменяли им, что должны быть мудрее и внимания не обращать. Как учили косы плести, в прически тяжелые укладывая, и платья выбирать, цвет глаз удачно оттеняя. И как мальчишки отмахивались: чего вы к нам, рыцарям, лезете, у вас куклы есть! И как твердили ещё постоянно не кричать и руками не размахивать, и вести себя прилично, и на платье пятен не ставить: девочка же.

— Вот так и получается, — Мара вздохнула и поправила пестрый плед на коленях, — что с таким воспитанием мальчики вырастают в грубых мужчин, а девочки — в тихих женщин. И полученные в детстве наставления остаются с нами на всю жизнь, если только мы не попытаемся сознательно себя изменить, когда повзрослеем.

Она прервалась, чтобы допить чай — Дэйна наблюдала, почти не моргая — и продолжила с тяжёлым вздохом:  
— А потом мужчины чаще убивают, чаще грабят, чаще пристают и чаще насилуют. Может, и не все они — но, знаешь ли. Когда даже самый благородный и уважаемый мужчина, которого ты когда-либо встречала, начинает говорить, что, например, женщин можно покупать… понимаешь, что разумнее и безопаснее опасаться каждого из них.

В наступающих сумерках силуэты деревьев резко темнели на фоне закатного неба; Дэйна наблюдала, как краски медленно исчезают, сменяясь неразличимыми тенями. Слабый, но все ж пробирающий до костей ветер растрепал заправленную под капюшон челку, всколыхнул смутные, неверные мысли.

Возможно…

Возможно, Мара и была права. В чем-то. Немного.  
Наверное?

— Но женщины тоже… — в слабой попытке защититься начала было Дэйна, но:  
— Гораздо реже, — тут же отозвалась Мара. — И, знаешь ещё что? Их злость и жестокость почти всегда — результат злости и жестокости мужчин.  
Дэйна нахмурилась — что за дурное желание вознести одних и очернить других?

Неужели просто нельзя быть непредвзятой, справедливой?

— А у мужчин разве не может быть так? Ну, результатом?  
— Встречала я таких, безвинно оскорбленных, — со смешком ответила Мара. — Все они почему-то верили, что женщина им была что-то должна — а она, представляешь, об этом совершенно не знала. Вот и получалась обида на всю жизнь.

На небе, полностью темном, появлялись медленно звезды.

Дэйна выдохнула.

Слова Мары звучали логично. Но все равно почему-то неприятно.  
И Дэйна все думала о них, готовясь ко сну.

Бабушка, мудрая женщина, её, конечно, многому научила, но на тех уроках мир не заканчивался. Были в нем и другие люди, и другой опыт, и другие взгляды, и Дэйна старалась все их подмечать, чтобы в итоге вылепить что-то своё.  
Особенно когда оказалась наедине с другими магеями.

Даже если и казалось ей, что мысли их неправильны, все равно старалась выслушать и понять, почему они думают так.  
Всему ведь должна быть своя причина.

А выслушав Мару, несколько дней не могла от мыслей отделаться. Неприятных таких и холодных, словно водоросли, что за руками тянутся в глубине темного пруда. Тягучих, скользящих, мешающих есть и разговоры с другими поддерживать.  
Потому что слова её казались верными.

Но признать их — поломать весь старый свой мир.

Больно.

И неприятно.

Задержав дыхание, Дэйна сжала в кулаке осколки этого мира — такого теплого, привычного, уютного и доброго — и раскрошила их в пыль.

Просто чтобы посмотреть, что получится.

И стало совсем уж не по себе.  
Но почему-то новый вдох показался чуть легче предыдущего.

— Вот и как тут не злиться, скажи?  
Мара все ещё сжимала в руке свой темный веер — середина лета неожиданно оказалась больно душной и безветренной, будто на грозу. Ярина как-то пошутила, что надо бы им научиться погоду менять, а Дэйна с Айлин, посмеявшись со всеми поначалу, на третий день и правда попытались хоть облачко собрать.  
Не особо, впрочем, удачно — поначалу; облачка хватило лишь на то, чтобы пятно у Айлин на юбке оставить.

А на следующий день, безо всякого предупреждения, замок накрыло слепой летней грозой — с молниями на пол-неба, с чернеющей гигантской тучей до горизонта да с потоками ливневыми, что, казалось, и вековые деревья в парке без труда сумеют смыть.  
Что уж говорить об их утреннем ленивом пикнике — двух корзинах с едой и вышитых покрывалах, прямо на некошеной траве раскинутых, которые они при первых же каплях дождя, не раздумывая, бросили.

И спасались теперь в ненадежном укрытии — под сенью оплевшего беседку винограда.

С мокрыми волосами и с смешками в уголках губ, возродившиеся легендарные воительницы оплакивали в шутку свой пропавший завтрак, сжимали озябшие плечи в попытках согреться; Айлин хотела было накидку порывом ветра высушить, да только закинула её вместо этого на соседнее дерево. Женевьева, нечастая гостья на подобных вылазках, хмыкнула беззлобно и отдала ей свой расшитый шелковой нитью шарф.  
От прохладной влаги в воздухе Дэйне куда легче обычного дышалось.

— Когда видишь и знаешь, что происходит, и осознаешь, что сделать ничего с этим не можешь, а тебе ещё и возражают — что остаётся, кроме злости?  
— Но нельзя же все время злиться, — заметила Женевьева, поправляя бережно яркое нитяное ожерелье на груди. Мара кивнула.  
— И не надо. Вредно оно, все свои силы на злость тратить.  
— На что тогда? — спросила Дэйна.  
Ярина, до того молчавшая, дернула плечом.

— На женщин. Помогать им. Дружить с ними. Выбирать их. Объединяться с ними.  
Айлин склонила голову к плечу:  
— Как мы сейчас?  
— Именно.

Они улыбались, сидя подруга рядом с подругой, и молчали уютно так и приятно, и знали подруга подругу будто уже так давно, и Дэйна с разливающейся теплотой в груди вдруг подумала — как же она рада, что их всех встретила.  
Что им какая-то гроза, и что им даже целые армии того зла, ради сражения с которым они возродились, если они здесь и они вместе, и они медленно учатся принимать — подруга подругу и себя.

— Как хорошо, что вы все здесь.  
А в следующую секунду со стуком каблуков на крыльцо взошел господин Икар — и вместе с ним незнакомая, закутанная в длинный зеленый плащ женщина.  
— Позвольте представить вам Цирцею, последнюю воительницу, — сказал он. — Теперь, когда я собрал вас всех… я могу без опаски рассказать вам о той, с кем вам предстоит сразиться — и как.


End file.
